A Rose That Keeps Bleeding Love
by seasidewriter1
Summary: Sequel to Ribbons of Black, Roses of Red. Ten years later after the Opera House burned, Erik and Sylvia live on Coney Island, but Sylvia misses her sister. When Christine, her husband Raoul and son Gustave come, and Raoul wants Sylvia to leave with them. When Erik finds this out, he'll do all he can to keep that from happening to his wife.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Phantom of the Opera (the musical/opera or the book) or any of the music or any of the characters. I do not own Love Never Dies or any of the music or characters from that show. I only own my OC Sylvia._

Prologue

Two figures stood on an empty plot of land close to the ocean under a grey sky. A city rose up in the distance, a smog falling over it. The waves quietly crashed to the shore, biting into the sand with gentle ferocity. Thin sheets of cold rain drizzled lightly from the sky, causing a lull to over come the land. New York, a bustling city, seemed to have had the volume turned down; the only sound that met the couple's ears was the crashing waves.

The taller figure was a man wearing a long black coat with the collar pulled up. The second figure was a woman, a bit smaller in height; a grey coat wrapped her figure, a scarf tied over her head. Their hands were clasped together, the two standing side-by-side, mere inches from each other.

" Coney Island." Said the man.

" It's strangely beautiful." Said the woman, looking at her surroundings. A deep chuckle resounded in the man's chest.

" You see the beauty in everything, Sylvia." He said, lifting the woman's left hand, the one he was holding onto, and kissing the back of it. Sylvia smiled over at him.

" I guess that's one of the things that makes me unique, isn't it, Erik?" She asked, taking his left hand in her right. She smiled at her husband, letting her thumb run over his fingers, sliding over the smooth wedding band. He kissed her forehead, his lips pulling into a smile. He had replaced the mask he'd left in Paris, as well as his wig. He wore the wig the majority of the time, but Sylvia always insisted that when not in public, he not wear the mask- she knew it made him comfortable for him to wear it where the world could see him, but when it was just the two of them together, she loved to see his face.

" And it's one of the many reasons that I love you." Erik replied, his arms wrapping around her waist. They both knew that Coney Island was going to become their new home, but they'd always remember the Opera Populaire, the place they'd both called home. As Sylvia placed her hands on his shoulders, she began to quietly hum a familiar tune, just as the wind blew back the scarf from her head, the loose curls and waves of her light brown hair exposed to the rain.

"_ In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice that called to me, and speaks my name, and do I dream again, for now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind_." She sang quietly, her exquisite and angelic voice reaching his ears. He closed his eyes, smiling. He always loved hearing her sing. It made him feel whole. It made him feel happy.

" _Sing once again with me, our strange duet, my power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind_." He sang, grinning down at her. She slid her hands up his neck to gently hold his face. She loved his voice. She loved being his wife. Although she'd miss Paris, she knew she'd find a home as long as she was with him.

" _Those who have seen your face draw back in fear, I am the mask you wear._"

" _It's me they hear_."

" _Your/my spirit and my/your voice in one combined, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your/my mind_." They sang together, voices merging before they slowly faded so they disappeared in the sound of the crashing waves. The two leaned in, gently kissing for a moment.

" I love you." Sylvia whispered, smiling. Erik smiled back, gently stroking her hair.

" I love you too." He whispered back. She grinned and dropped her head to rest against his chest, enjoying the warmth. He held her against him, quietly humming a tune as he looked around at Coney Island. He kissed her head. He loved Sylvia being his wife. She had been managing to fix his broken soul, slowly piecing it together with her singing and with her love and her happiness. He loved that he was able to make her feel loved and make her happy and laugh and smile.

The tune he was humming began to get a bit louder, a song slowly forming in his head. The two smiled at the same time, knowing that if their new home was inspiring a song, then it was going to be an amazing place to live.

_**Afterword:**__** There's the prologue! =D We get into the REAL story in the next chapter, which will probably be up later tonight or some time tomorrow! I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS! Please review to let me know what you think thus far! I know it isn't much, but I want to know what you think! Thanks!**_

_**~Mary**_


	2. Chapter One

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Phantom of the Opera (the musical/opera or the book) or any of the music or any of the characters. I do not own Love Never Dies or any of the music or characters from that show. I only own my OC Sylvia._

**Foreword: Okay, so this may be a bit confusing with the jumping around from place to place. But, so you know, whatever happens in Coney Island happens at the same time that the other scenes in London/the Ocean happen. Just a heads up XD could be confusing. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

_**Ten Years Later…**_

_**Coney Island, New York, 1905**_

The sky was grey. The air was muggy. Thunder rumbled in the far distance, which it had been doing for two hours, but it seemed like the storm refused to come. Now, where Erik and Sylvia had stood those years ago, a wonderful new world was on display. It was a world created by Erik. It was also created with the help of Sylvia. The two of them created a world that would let others like Erik, people who felt shunned by society, people who were different, be themselves. Show their talents. That way, the world could see that there was nothing for them to fear. That they were like everyone else, only different.

The world was called Phantasma. It was basically a circus. A permanent one. And one that was kind. A far cry from where Erik had been cast to when he was young. Everyone in Phantasma lived like a human and was treated as such by everyone else there. Of course, there were always those who came there that would obviously poke fun, but because of the support the Phantasma company had, they found it just a bit easier to ignore it. And Erik always had performances. Ones with singing and dancing, just like he loved.

Sylvia sat in front of a mirror, slowly brushing through her hair, eyes cast away from her reflection, face in a look of both sadness and exhaustion. She sat in a smaller room of the small home she Erik shared on the Phantasma grounds. The lamp on the table before her gave off light that made the grey light in the room just a bit brighter. She set the brush down and rubbed her eyes, a small sigh slipping between her lips.

Erik sat at an organ, scribbling away on a piece of paper. His wig way in place, but his mask had been set aside. He paused, glancing over at his wife. A sad look slipped onto his face. She hadn't been the same for the last year and a half. She missed Christine. She wasn't used to not having her sister close by, and although she was incredibly happy with Erik, she felt upset that she hadn't seen Christine in ten years. At first, she would just slip into a few moments of sadness. Then it would turn to a day, but then she'd be back to her normal self. But then, in the last year, it seemed to consume her. She barely smiled. She hardly laughed. She would cry. And, one of the worst things, Sylvia hadn't been singing. At all. Erik hadn't heard her sing in such a long time, that his soul and heart had cracked again. He hated seeing her like this. The only time she would be happy, would be around their wedding anniversary. But, that was only once a year.

Erik looked down, his arm falling away from the music he was trying to write. Because he had lost the sound of her voice, he found it excruciatingly hard to write music. He hated seeing her depressed. He couldn't bare to see the love of his life beginning to deteriorate. It was the most painful thing he'd experienced yet.

oOOOOOOo

_**London, England**_

Christine Daaé sat in a chair in her London home, carefully pulling a needle and thread through a piece of cloth. She was embroidering a pillowcase, trying to keep herself occupied. Raoul was due home any minute, but her day had been long and boring, consumed with saddened memories. The woman set down her embroidery, leaning back in the chair, her eyes still brimming with tears.

Sylvia Daaé. Her sister. Ten years. She'd gone _ten years_ without seeing her younger sister. She didn't know where she was or if she was okay. Back on the night of the Opera House fire, she and Raoul hadn't been able to return to take her back. After the fire had died away and everything was deemed safe enough to search, the two, along with Meg, her mother, and even André and Firmin returned to search for any signs of Sylvia, even if they only found a body. They didn't. They found _nothing_. Christine and Raoul had been distraught for months. Everyone assumed she was dead by now, but before she died, the Phantom had taken her, did what he had wanted and then got rid of her.

Christine _refused_ to believe that. Her sister _had_ to be alive! She just had to! She missed her deeply and she longed to see her again. There wasn't a day when she didn't think of her. But, despite the sadness, Christine managed to be happy. She and Raoul had gotten married and now they had a beautiful and wonderful son. They named him Gustave after her and Sylvia's late father. He brought joy to them, he was always smiling and took after his mother in singing abilities. He loved music.

The door opened and Raoul stepped inside. He shut the door, shedding his coat and placing it on a coatrack. He turned to look at his wife. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes, her hand pressed to her mouth. She stood quickly, smoothing out her pale pink dress.

" You're home." She said trying to give him a smile. She sniffed momentarily, arranging the curls of her deep brown hair over her shoulder. Raoul gave Christine a sad look. He walked over, gently wiping a stray tear off her cheek.

" You were thinking about her, weren't you?" He asked quietly. Christine's head dropped and she let out a shuddering sigh.

" Yes. It's hard not to! It's been _ten years_, Raoul! Ten! I don't even know where she _is_!" She said, trying not to cry. Raoul nodded, pulling her into a hug.

" I know, darling. I miss her too. It pains me that she didn't get to come to the wedding. It hurts even more that she doesn't know she has a nephew. That she's never met him." Raoul said, stroking her hair. Christine quietly cried into her husband's chest, eyes squeezed shut.

Raoul did truly miss Sylvia. She was a sister to him, and through marriage, she actually was. He couldn't bare to think if she was hurt. He thought all of this was his fault. He didn't keep his promise. He didn't keep her safe. He didn't protect her. He didn't go back to save her from that monster. Raoul and Christine both couldn't understand why Sylvia didn't try and contact them, try and find them if she was okay. The two didn't think about if anything worse could have happened.

" Mother? Father?" Came a young voice from a doorway behind them. Christine straightened, wiping tears from her flushed cheeks and the two turned to face their son. Gustave was a boy of ten, with Raoul's straight hair but with the deep brown color of Christine's. He had brown eyes that glittered when he smiled, and his skin was a lovely shade of peach. His hair was cut short and his cheeks were always pink, just like his aunt, who he didn't know he had. He wore a white button down shirt, a blue tie under the collar, and a deep blue vest buttoned up over the shirt. His trousers were tan, and his feet were bare. Whenever Christine looked at him she always smiled, always saw Raoul in him, especially with the way he dressed.

" Yes, Gustave?" Raoul asked. Then the two noticed a picture frame that was held in his hands.

" Could I ask you something?" His parents nodded. He walked over to them and looked at the picture in the frame he held. The frame was bronze and covered in dust. " I was looking around the house when I got bored, and I found this picture frame tucked away in the corner of the parlor." He looked up and turned the picture to face them. " Who is the woman in the picture with mother? They look very similar."

Christine and Raoul stared down at the picture they tried not to look at. It was a picture of Sylvia and Christine, taken eleven years ago. The two sisters sat side by side, hands clasped together, smiling into the camera. Sylvia's hair was let down but pinned back on the sides and she wore a simple dress. Her eyes crinkled slightly at the corners like they always did when she smiled. She looked extremely happy and bright. That was how they wanted to remember her. Not like when she was allowing the Phantom to control her. Not like that.

Raoul put his hands on Christine's shoulders, gently rubbing them. She looked up at him and a question passed into her eyes. Should they tell him? They couldn't really lie, could they? Raoul gave a nod, face slightly grim. Christine sighed and sat down, gesturing for Gustave to come and sit with her. He sat beside her and looked up at her, awaiting the answer. Christine took the picture and looked down at her sister's smiling face. A small smile of her own tugged at her lips.

" This, Gustave, is my younger sister, Sylvia. She's your aunt." Christine told him as Raoul slowly walked to the other side of the room. Gustave gave a confused look.

" I have an aunt?" She nodded. " Why haven't I met her?" He asked.

" Well, you see, she's been missing for around ten years. We don't know where she is. We're hoping we'll be able to find her again one day." Christine said sincerely.

"What's she like?" He asked, leaning into his mother's side. Christine smiled.

" She'd love you. You'd love her. She's funny and loves to joke around. She loves to sing and dance and play. Everything that you love to do. You remind me a bit of her, you know."

Gustave smiled and said,

" I'd very much like to meet her." Christine pulled him close and kissed his head, looking at the picture again.

" I'd very much like you to meet her too, Gustave." She said quietly. Then, she quietly began to tell him stories about when she, Raoul and Sylvia were younger. Raoul was staring into the rain, sipping at a glass of brandy. He ran a hand through his neat blond hair, jaw clenching. He knew he'd made mistakes in the last ten years. He fell to gambling when he became upset, and that caused financial strife within the family. He leaned against a desk, hand touching a thick sheet of paper. He looked down and saw the invitation that Christine had received to sing at an opera house in New York. A thought passed through his mind. What if Sylvia wasn't in Europe anymore? What if she managed to go to America? What if they could go find her? He picked up the letter.

_We will. I will. I'm going to find Sylvia. We're going to take her home_. Raoul thought, setting his glass down, quickly walking back towards Christine. He needed to ask when they would be leaving.

oOOOOOOo

_**Coney Island, New York**_

Erik wrote a few more notes and then set his pen down. He began to play the few measures he had written, but then froze, bringing his arms down on all of the keys, dropping his head and wrapping his arms around his head. The organ emitted a loud groan as all the notes played at once. Sylvia looked over at him and sighed sadly. She didn't pretend to be blind or ignorant. She knew her sadness was affecting Erik. She didn't want it to, but he cared for her so much that it did. Erik looked up and moved his arms, the sound stopping. He read the music again, slowly playing the notes one by one. No words. He sighed, rolling down the cuffs of his white button down shirt. He looked over at his wife.

" Sylvia, could you help me with something? I want you to sing this melody, only the notes. I think maybe I'll be able to come up with the words then." Erik said. He looked over at her hopefully. He'd been trying to get her to sing for months. She always found a reason not to. Sylvia looked down. She bit her lip.

" Erik, I'm quite tired. I think I really need to go to bed." She stood, walking over to him. " I'm sorry." She said quietly, her voice quivering. Erik stood and looked down at her. He took her face in his hands.

" Love, this isn't healthy for you. And your voice. It isn't healthy for your voice not to sing. I do not want you to be feeling like this. I despise seeing you like this. I hate hearing you stay silent. Please, Sylvia…" Erik whispered, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. Sylvia stared up at him, silent tears rolling down her face as well. She shook her head and gently pulled his hands from her face.

" I'm sorry… good night…" She whispered, quickly walking to the bedroom. Erik stared at where she had stood. Erik grabbed the sheet of music and angrily crumpled it in his hands. He couldn't write… he couldn't… not without Sylvia… He slowly stepped away from the small organ, carefully walking towards the bedroom. He could barely stand it anymore. Entering the room, he saw Sylvia curled up on the bed in her white nightgown, already asleep. The red blankets were pulled up to her chin, eyebrows scrunched together even as she slept. He carefully sat down and stroked her hair, staring down at her beautiful face.

" _In my mind I hear melodies pure and unearthly!_" He quietly sang, caressing her soft cheek. " _But I find I can't give them a voice… without you…_" He bent over and gently kissed her forehead, his heart again slowly breaking. He shut his eyes, holding back tears. " _My Sylvia… My Sylvia… Lost and gone… lost… and gone…_" He felt like her true self _was_ gone. Not permanently, but definitely lost. He wanted her back, and he was going to get her back. " _The day starts… the day ends… time crawls by… night steals in pacing the floor! The moments creep, yet I can't bare to sleep, till I hear you sing…_" He looked up and over at a picture of Sylvia that had been taken a few years ago. She was smiling. She was happy. She had been singing. He wanted her back.

" _And weeks pass, and months pass,_" He stood, turning away from Sylvia's sleeping form. He went to the window in the room, which was now streaked with rain. "_ Seasons fly._" He felt as if Sylvia was a different person now… like she was ripped away and someone stole her place. " _Still you don't walk through the door! And in a haze I count the silent days, till I hear you sing once more!_" He turned back to the bed and quickly walked to the other side, sitting again. She rolled over in her sleep so she lay on her back, face turned towards him. " _And sometimes, at nighttime, I dream that you are there! But wake… holding nothing but the empty air…_" This was actually true. Sometimes she'd get up in the middle of the night, and stand outside, staring out over Phantasma, face completely blank, tears on her cheeks. " _And years come… and years go… Time runs dry. Still I ache down to the core! My broken soul can't be alive and whole, till I hear you sing once more!_" Erik sang to her, again reaching out to lift a strand of her soft hair. He slid more onto the bed, pulling her into his lap. She remained asleep.

" _And your music… your music, it teases at my ear!_" He would always remember when she would sing. When she would sing every day, when she sang to him, when she sang on stage. But those were just memories… " _I turn and it fades away, and you're not there! Let hopes pass! Let dreams pass! Let them DIE!_" He clutched her close as if he feared her very form would disappear next. Her head rested on his shoulder, her body relaxed in his arms. " _Without you what are they for? I'll always feel no more than halfway real till I hear you sing,_" Erik shut his eyes, holding her head, letting his rest atop hers. " _once more!_" He held out the last note, feeling tears slowly gather in his eyes. He began to shake slightly, letting himself finally begin to cry, face buried in Sylvia's hair.

oOOOOOOo

_**Atlantic Ocean**_

" _Think of me… Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye…_" Christine quietly sang, voice thick with tears. She sat in the cabin on the boat she'd begun to travel on, headed towards New York. She couldn't stop thinking of her sister. She sang for her. She was singing to her. " _Think of me… once and a while, please, promise me you'll try… if you find you once again long to come home and back to me, please promise me that you might just think of me…_" She buried her face in her hands, slowly beginning to shake.

Gustave was asleep in his bed, blankets clutched around him. He was dreaming of what his aunt must be like. It was now his deepest wish to meet her. He saw the looks on his parent's faces when they began to talk about her. They were sorrowful. Fearful. They wanted her to be okay, and Gustave wanted her to be too, even though he never met her. He wanted his parents to be happy too. He wondered what Sylvia was doing- was she singing in another Opera House? Did she change her name? Was she married? Did she have kids? Questions buzzed through his head and as he dreamed, he hoped they'd be answered.

Christine eventually stopped crying. She leaned back into the chair, rubbing the tears from her eyes. She had to compose herself. She had to make sure she could do the job she'd been hired to do. She'd be paid more than she had in years. They could pay off the debts they needed to pay. Everything would be better. Everything… Everything… No… not everything. It couldn't be everything until Sylvia appeared again.

oOOOOOOo

_**Coney Island**_

The next morning Sylvia awoke to find herself in Erik's arms. He was leaning against the headboard of the bed, Sylvia on his lap, her head on his shoulder. His arms were around his waist and his face was buried in her hair. She gently shook his shoulders to wake him up. Erik inhaled deeply, his eyes slowly opening. He lifted his head and then looked down at Sylvia. She gave him a tiny, tiny smile that was barely there.

" It's morning. Time for you to help run your world." She told him quietly, kissing the deformed half of his face, moving herself from his lap to stand. Erik watched her stand before standing as well. He knew he'd find a way to make her happy again. He Had to. It was absolutely necessary.

Sylvia pulled out a lavender colored dress. She pinned her hair back and then got dressed, making sure she still had on her wedding ring- she was always terrified she'd use it. It was still the same one from all those years ago. The ring that was given to Christine by Raoul, but then was stolen by Erik and given to Sylvia. She pulled on her shoes before stepping outside. She inhaled deeply, loving the smell of the salty ocean air. She shut her eyes and started walking, the grey sky hanging above her.

Erik watched her walk away. Again, he made that vow, the vow he was intent on fulfilling. He'd make her happy again. He'd make her smile. He'd get her to sing. He was going to get his dear Sylvia back.

_**Afterword:**__** Well, there you have the first chapter! I hope you liked it and will stay around to see what happens! I really hope you all liked it! Okay, now, as per usual, I shall thank my reviewers! Thank you to:**_ Kassandra203, MonstarzGirl, funnygirl00, AmberRedRose, grapejuice101, halloween princess, Desi-Pari Always, _**and**_ PhantomFan01. _**Thanks for reviewing guys! I hope you all liked this chapter! Ended in a bit of an odd spot, but I'm going to pick up the beginning of the second chapter with another song! Again, hope you liked it! Review to let me know! I'm also open to suggestions! Thanks!**_

_**~Mary**_


	3. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Phantom of the Opera (the musical/opera or the book) or any of the music or any of the characters. I do not own Love Never Dies or any of the music or characters from that show. I only own my OC Sylvia._

Chapter Two

Phantasma was full of color. Even under a greyed sky, the bright shades shone and stood out. Lights flickered slightly, and people walked around, smiling and laughing. They enjoyed themselves. They loved seeing the shows, the spectacles, and sights, and sounds and the people. The children loved the merry-go-round, and laughed as they rode it. Parents were usually reluctant to allow their children to come, but when they did, they always had good fun.

Sylvia loved calling Phantasma home. She loved the people there. She loved everything about it. She walked around and braided her hair, trying to think of something to make herself happy. Anything.

" _Coney Isle… Glistening and glimmering! Rising bright! Drenched with light!_" She heard Gangle, the barker for Phantasma, sing. He wore a bright red coat with matching trousers and hat with gold embellishments. He was a very pale, tall man. His movements were always measured and careful, and surprisingly graceful. A second man joined him, his face and neck tattooed with dark colored designs. His name was Squelch, and he was incredibly strong.

" _See it smile! Beckoning and shimmering! All agleam! Like a dream! Every fantasy set free! Sun up rising by the sea!_" The two sang together, gesturing to the entirety of Phantasma. An elegant woman in a long black dress swept over to them. She was called Fleck. She was one of the most amazing aerialists, and they boasted that she was 'half bird'. Squelch and Gangle took her hands and the three smiled.

" _Wonders and astonishment's for your delectation! Phantoms and automatons for your fascination! Marvels undreamt since the dawn of creation!_" The three sang, slowly turning to face the sights behind them.

" _Coney Isle! Miracle on miracle! Sleek and Sound! Burning 'round!_" Everyone in Phantasma sang, singing about their home, the place they loved. A small smile crept onto Sylvia's face as she joined them, walking around. Children dashed around holding cotton candy and balloons. They laughed and giggled. Sylvia gave a small smile and continued walking. There was a large red and white tent in the center and performers dashed in and out, preparing for performances or running to have their breaks. " _Mile by mile, loud and lewd and lyrical! Thrill on thrill! Never still! Welcome one and welcome all, welcome to the monster's ball, welcome to the, welcome to the, welcome to the, welcome to the, welcome to the, welcome to the, welcome to the-_"

Circus clowns dashed about, joking around and causing others to laugh. There was a woman who was able to tame a bear, and of course, acrobats and contortionists. Fire-breathers and fire-tamers showed their tolerance for fire, impressing crowds. Sylvia caught up to the trio from earlier, accompanying them into a small theatre that had been built.

" _Coney Isle! Miracle on miracle! Sleek and sound! Burning 'round! Mile by mile, loud and lewd and lyrical! Thrill on thrill! Never still! Welcome one and welcome all, welcome to the monster's ball, welcome to the, welcome to the, welcome to the, welcome to the, welcome to the, welcome to the, welcome to the-_" The trio ran on stage. The proscenium of the stage was a large arch and on the left half of it was the warped shape of the mask Erik wore.

" Mr. Y welcomes you to Phantasma!" They said to the audience.

" Featuring!" Gangle called out, spreading his arms wide, grinning. "Gangle! The master of ceremonies!"

" Miss Fleck! Arealistic extraordinaire!" Fleck said, stealing Gangle's hat, placing it on her own head, smirking at him.

" The amazing Squelch! The world's strongest man!" Squelch said, grinning and flexing his arms. Sylvia just exited the theatre as the curtain was pulled back. She decided to go for a walk by the waters edge. It always made her feel better.

Erik was walking in the passages he'd built in the theatre building. He made sure the passages had been made- he could get around easier, and it made him more comfortable. His mask was back in place, and he wore his black tailcoat. He was just walking past what he knew was Madame Giry's office when he heard someone mention a name. A name he normally didn't care to hear.

" Christine Daaé left Paris this morning to sing at the opening of Mr. Hammerstein's new Manhattan Opera House." Madame Giry said. Erik felt his hands clench.

" _Christine… Christine…_" Meg sang wistfully.

" _Christine…_" Madame Giry sang quietly. Erik ground his teeth. He'd frozen in his tracks. His eyes were clenched shut. Christine, the woman who destroyed his life, the older sister to the woman who saved him. She was coming to New York. Just as he felt he was about to shout and punch a wall, a thought slid into his mind as the two woman continued to speak, Meg in complete excitement. What if… what if Sylvia got to see her again? Would that make her come out of the depression she was in? What if it did? _What if it did?_ He was going to find a way for them to meet. He had to. But she couldn't know that Christine was coming. It had to be a surprise. He'd force himself to endure her sadness just a bit longer just so he could see the joy on her face at the sight of her sister.

He slid into the office, slowly stepping from the shadows, both women falling silent at his presence. Meg looked down, not all that used to him being in the same room as her. Madame Giry looked at him curiously. He noticed the newspaper in Meg's hands. He held out his hand for it. Meg handed it to him and watched as he scanned the article.

" _No one_ is to tell Sylvia of this." Erik said.

" Are you going to deny her seeing her sister?" Madame Giry asked.

" No. Is it a crime to want to surprise my wife?" Erik asked quietly, folding up the newspaper. " Not a word to her." He said before swiftly slipping back into the shadows.

Sylvia was walking back towards her home, running into Gangle for a moment, and then to her long-time friend Meg. Meg gave her a hug and walked beside her. Meg and Madame Giry had helped the two build Phantasma. They were amazing friends that they didn't know where they'd be without them. Meg was incredibly happy. She performed at Phantasma, and had fallen in love with a male acrobat, who had stolen her heart soon after he joined. Sylvia felt happy for her friend, she was glad she had someone who cared for her like Erik cared for herself.

Rain slowly began to fall from the sky, and by the time Sylvia was inside her home again, her hair and dress were rather damp. She changed and rung the water out of her hair. She kicked off her shoes and walked over to where Erik sat in a red chair, staring across the room at the organ. She walked over and sat on his lap, winding her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. He kissed the top of her head, his arms wrapping around her, rubbing her back.

_I'll have her back_. He thought, playing with strands of her lovely hair. _Soon, I'll have her back_.

_**Afterword:**_ _**Okay, short I know XD But, there's a point to that- the next chapter starts at a time where it would be convenient to start a chapter, and I wanted to add this in because it described Phantasma and the fact Erik now knows how he's going to hopefully make Sylvia feel better! Okay, onto the thanks I owe! Thank you to:**_ AmberRedRose _**and**_ grapejuice101 _**for reviewing! Hope you all liked this chapter! Let me know what you think! Please review! Thanks again!**_

_**~Mary**_


	4. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Phantom of the Opera (the musical/opera or the book) or any of the music or any of the characters. I do not own Love Never Dies or any of the music or characters from that show. I only own my OC Sylvia._

Chapter Three

_**A Few Weeks Later…**_

" I need you three to head down to the port in the city." Erik told Gangle, Fleck and Squelch one evening. " There are a few people I need you to pick up."

" Who?" Asked Gangle, playing around with his hat. Erik showed them the picture of Christine in the newspaper.

" Her. Should she have any other… family with her, bring them along as well." Squelch took the newspaper, raising an eyebrow as he took a close look at the woman in the photo. Fleck and Gangle did as well. " They'll go with you if you say you have come from Mr. Hammerstein to escort them. Obviously, it's a lie, but it'll get her to come." He said.

" Why her? Why do you want her to come?" Fleck asked curiously.

" She looks an awful lot like your wife in some ways." Said Squelch.

" She's her sister, Christine Daaé. Sylvia has been a bit upset lately that she hasn't seen her. So, I'm taking advantage of her arrival in America to get Sylvia to feel like herself again." Erik said quietly, taking the newspaper back. Fleck smiled.

" So sweet." She said.

" Then, once they're settled in, bring Sylvia to the suite. Can you do this?"

" Of course we will." Gangle said with a smile, grabbing his coat. " Come! We'll be off!"

OOOO

At the docks people dashed about as a ship began to let off its passengers. The ship held Christine Daaé, the famous opera singer. Reporters and men with cameras were gathering around a gangplank, ready to catch a glimpse of the woman they were longing to see and meet. Mrs. Astor walked off, allowing a few pictures to be snapped. Then, a colonel walked off, and at the question if Christine was still on board, he said he believed she was.

" Well, what, is she waiting for the conductor?" One of the female journalists asked in a thick New York accent, causing the group of the press to laugh.

" Look! There she is!" A man cried, pointing to the gangplank. Everyone hushed and stared at the beautiful woman walking down the gangplank. She wore a long red dress and a white fur wrap hanging around her arms and red cloves on her hands.. A red hat sat at an angle on her head, the large white feathers moving wispily in the sea breeze. Her hair had been pinned over one shoulder in long ringlets. Her face was composed, but obviously looked sad. Raoul and Gustave followed, both dressed in tan overcoats and brown top hats.

There were snaps as cameras went off and she jumped a bit, looking surprised. Choruses of 'Christine! Christine!' and 'Miss Daaé!' echoed around her from the press. Said woman turned to her son, hiding him from the camera's smiling down at him. He was so excited to be in New York, his face beaming. She smiled back down at him, holding his face in her hands.

" Her name- Her name is Madame de Chagny." Raoul called out to the press, standing just in front of his wife, umbrella in is hand. He was feeling a bit crass at the moment, just wanting to arrive where they'd be staying and try and relax. He was sick and tired of the press. " Stand aside. Stand aside!" He said as another camera flashed. He turned around. " Gustave, come here." Gustave rushed forward as Christine began to answer questions for some of the press. " No pictures of the boy." Raoul insisted. He took his son's hand, keeping him close.

" Hey! Christine! Sing something!" Called out a man.

" Your first performance in years, why ain't ya singing at the MET?" Asked another. Christine stood behind Gustave, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. The air was chilly and some fog rolled around their ankles.

" The Vicomtess has been engaged by the well known Mr. Hammerstein at the opening of his new Manhattan Opera House." Raoul announced. A few young children dashed by, nearly running into a man wheeling around a cart full of luggage.

" How'd he get the famous Christine Daaé over here anyway?" Asked a man.

" It's the money! All that American money!" Said another, which caused Raoul to drop his son's hand and round on the man.

" My wife is an _artist_." Raoul hissed.

" Oh yeah? She's just paying off your _gambling debts_ is what they're saying in France!" Came another voice from behind him. Raoul spun around angrily, jaw clenching.

" Is it true you left your _entire_ fortune on a roulette table in Monte Carlo?" Asked another man. The crowd gasped and murmured. Christine and Raoul stared at him in shock.

" You insolent jekyls! How dare you!" Raoul spat as he marched forward, stopping at the flash of a camera. He hated the press. _Hated them_.

" Hey! Kid! What's it like having a famous mother?" A man asked. A man knelt down to Gustave's level.

" Is it your first time to America?" He asked.

" It's two weeks till the Opera House opening. What are you gonna do?"

" Are you gonna see the Statue of Liberty?"

" Gonna ride the new subway?"

" Gonna go see baseball?"

" I want to go to Coney Island!" Gustave announced to the crowd, who then began to murmur and scribble things down. Raoul sighed and ran a hand over his face, looking down. Christine looked around at the press, her grip on her son's shoulder's tightening a bit. She didn't want these people to prey on her son. He stepped forward a bit, Christine's hands falling from his shoulders. " And learn how to swim!" He said excitedly, causing everyone to smile at him. There was a loud crack of thunder and the sound of an approaching carriage.

Gustave craned his neck and looked around.

" _Mother, look! Just over there! Across the square! That carriage!_" He sang in awe. The black carriage wasn't being pulled by _anything_. It was rolling along by itself. People put up their umbrellas as rain began to fall lightly and backed away from the strange carriage. Raoul quickly walked over to hold the umbrella over Christine and Gustave's head as they too stared at it.

" Look! No horses!" A man called out

" That's the darnedest thing I've _ever _seen!"

" How does it work?" A woman asked as some of the crowd began to disperse. A tall man in a black tailcoat and top hat stepped down from the back, pulling out a set of stairs. It was Gangle. He grinned and looked over at the family before him. He opened the door and Squelch, dressed like Gangle, stepped out, grinning as well.

" _Honored friends! Welcome to America!_" Sang Gangle as he and Squelch gestured to the city. They then helped Fleck out of the carriage, who smiled at the family as well.

" _Take a seat, rest your feet!_" The two men sang. Gustave rushed forward, looking intently at the carriage, walking around to see if he could tell what made it move. Christine and Raoul stared at the trio in confusion. Christine kept her eyes on Gustave, and Raoul kept his eyes on the strangers.

" _Honored friends, Mr. Hammerstein's expecting you!_" Sang Squelch, hiding the lie very, very well. Gangle held out a hand to Gustave, smiling.

" _Climb aboard!_" The three sang together as Gustave took his hand and he lifted him to stand in the carriage doorway.

" Gustave!" Christine exclaimed, rushing forward.

" Where is Hammerstein? We were sure he'd be here to meet us in person!" Raoul said, getting fed up with all of these people making rude comments and acting just down right odd!

" _Here my dreams can wander free! Tell me what we're going to see._" Gustave sang, looking down at the people around him.

" _This way, prima donna, we three will escort you_." Gangle sang, helping Christine into the carriage.

" _We assure Mr. Hammerstein sent us to transport you!_" Squelch sang. Raoul sighed, folding up his umbrella.

" I give up! Take us to Hammerstein!" Raoul said.

" _Mysteries and melodies play inside my mind! Fairy tales and fantasies silently unwind!_" Gustave sang as he felt excitement bloom inside him again.

" _Ask no questions, have no fear, anything can happen here!_" Fleck, Squelch and Gangle sang as they all climbed aboard the carriage and it lurched forward again.

Raoul took Christine's hand as they began their travels. Gustave was too excited to notice that both of his parents looked distressed.

OOOO

Erik watched as Christine, Raoul and a young boy were escorted quickly into the back of the theatre building where a small suite was. There was a balcony that looked out over Phantasma and after a moment he turned away from the window. He knew that Sylvia would soon see her sister again. He hoped that it would bring her back to the way she always had been, bring her back to normal. He began to pace, clutching his hands behind his back. He needed them to get Sylvia there quickly.

Raoul wore a brown vest with golden embroidery and brown trousers. His shirt was crinkled a bit and he was extremely disgruntled. Gustave was sitting on the floor, toying with something, staring at it intently. Christine stood at a pair of doors that lead to the balcony, now wearing a white lace dress.

" _What a dreadful own! What a vulgar place! What an awful mistake to have come here! To be on display in that shameless way for the crude common lower class scum here! How do they dare treat us so?_" Sang Raoul as he walked around a large piano, grabbing a small glass from a cabinet. Gustave stood, holding a toy that was a monkey sitting on a ball.

" _Father dear, come play with me! Come and see this toy I got!_" Gustave pleaded. Raoul ignored his son as he grabbed a bottle of brandy, pouring it into the glass.

" _What a slum at most from our so-called host! Did he think sending freaks would be funny? Could the fool have thought that our pride was bought by his filthy American money! What a farce! What an outright slap in the face! An utter disgrace! I've got a mind to pack and go! Never you mind the debts we owe! Who would have thought we'd sunk this low!_" Raoul spat, suddenly regretting coming. Sylvia could _not_ be in America. It wouldn't make sense. What was he thinking?

" _Father, please, come play with me_." Gustave begged.

" Gustave, enough! The answer is no!" Raoul snapped. The room went silent. Christine sat in a chair, her head dropping into her hands. The stress was breaking her family. Maybe they shouldn't have come.

In the meanwhile, Sylvia was sitting outside, reading. Gangle, Fleck and Squelch walked over to her. She looked up.

" Sylvia, would you maybe help us with something?" Asked Gangle.

" Of course, what is it?" She asked, standing and setting her book down.

" There's a costume that we need to find- it seems to be lost. Could you help us find it?" Asked Fleck.

" Yes, of course!"

The three led her to the back door of the theatre, and gestured down the hall.

" Why don't you look in the suite?" Suggested Squelch. Sylvia shot them a look.

" The suite? The suite that is barely used at all? Why on _earth_ would it be there?" She asked.

" Just go check! You never know, stranger things have happened." Said Gangle with a grin. She sighed.

" Fine. I'll meet you outside when I'm done." She said, beginning to walk down the hall.

Suddenly, through the tense silence, Raoul, Christine and Gustave heard four voices meshed together. They sounded like someone was confused and the others were trying to reassure her. Suddenly all voices died away and there was a sigh. Raoul shook his head, hand on his hip as he took a sip of his brandy, turning away. Then a melody was beginning to be hummed from the hall. Christine's head snapped up at her heart rate picked up. She knew that song… she knew it. _Angel of Music, guide and guardian… grant to me your glory…_ The words echoed into her head. That tune. The sound was feminine. The only other person who truly knew that song was Sylvia. Could it be? It had to be!

" I don't see why they brought me here! It's just an empty suite behind the theatre. I don't know why there'd be a costume in there…" Muttered a voice as it neared the door. Raoul almost dropped his glass. He knew that voice. But it couldn't be. It couldn't! It would be near impossible! He looked down at Christine who looked up at him, eyes wide, mouth hanging open slightly. Suddenly the door opened and a figure stepped in. The woman who stepped inside turned so her back was to the people inside the room, and she shut the door. Raoul, Christine and Gustave stared at the woman's back. She didn't know they were in there. She wore a red silk dress that had a small bustle on the back and her light brown hair had loose curls and waves, that were hanging around her shoulders.

The woman turned and looked up, jumping at the sight of the three people. The look of surprise quickly melted into one of pure and utter shock. Her eyes were locked with Christine's. Sylvia stared at her sister. Her blue eyes widened. She couldn't believe it… She was here… After ten years…

Christine stared back at her sister. It was Sylvia, that she was sure of! She did look different, obviously, seeing as it had been ten years and she was now twenty-eight. Her sister had seemed to grown maybe an inch or two more, if possible. Her hair had grown out and her cheekbones had become more defined in a subtle way. Her cheeks were still pink like she remembered. Her eyes still sparkled like always. Christine wanted to collapse. Ten years…

Raoul had to set his glass down. He couldn't believe it was her! How she got to America, he didn't know. But a nagging feeling pulled at his brain as he thought about it… Gustave stared at the woman by the door. It was his aunt. She_ was_ alive! After another tense moment, Christine shot up from her chair, ran across the room and yanked her sister into a tight hug.

The two sisters embraced tightly, both crying into the other's shoulder. Christine stroked Sylvia's hair, sobbing. She was finally holding her sister in her arms after ten long years of not knowing she was okay. Of thinking she could be dead. When all along, she had been in America. She didn't understand why she didn't try and find her and Raoul. But, at the moment, she really didn't care. She was just glad to have her sister back.

" You're here! My God, you're here!" Christine said through her tears, pulling away to look at her. Sylvia broke out into a grin.

" I can't believe that you're here in America! I can't believe it's been ten years, Christine! I'm so glad to see you!" Sylvia said, wiping at her eyes. Christine hugged her again before pulling away to look at Raoul. She grinned at her husband, wiping tears off her face. Raoul slowly walked over, shock still on his face. He slowly stretched out his hand to gently touch her cheek as if he was afraid she was just a ghost. Once his fingers brushed her cheek, Sylvia yanked Raoul into a tight hug, crying again. Raoul held his sister-in-law close, tears slowly rolling down his face.

" I'm sorry, Sylvia. I'm so, so sorry. We should have taken you with us! We shouldn't have left you there!" Raoul said hoarsely into her hair. He felt Sylvia laugh.

" You did nothing wrong! I'm fine, aren't I?" She asked, pulling away and smiling up at him. He smiled back

" You are. Thank God you are!" Raoul said kissing the top of her head. Christine rushed over to Gustave and took his hand, pulling him over.

" Sylvia, this is Gustave, our son. Gustave, this is your aunt, Sylvia." She introduced. Sylvia knelt down to be close to the same level as her nephew. She grinned.

" It's so nice to meet you, Gustave. You look so much like your parents…" She said. Gustave smiled.

" It's wonderful to meet you too. Mother and Father told me so much about you. I'd love to get to know you." Gustave said giving his aunt the first hug he ever gave her. Sylvia smiled, holding him close. She couldn't believe that he was being so open towards her and they'd only just met. She gently rubbed his back and when he pulled away, still smiling, she smiled back again.

" I'd love to get to know you too. And I plan on it too. Deal?" Sylvia asked, holding out her hand to him. He laughed a bit and shook her hand.

" Deal." He said through his laughter.

" Sylvia, may I ask how you… ended up here in America? It seems an odd place to end up." Raoul said. Sylvia stood, smoothing out her skirts.

" I've been here for about ten years. Almost immediately after the disaster at the Opera House, I came here." She said. She knew they hadn't noticed the ring yet. She knew if they found out she was married to Erik, they would go mental. But, then again, with the same ring, of course it would be Erik. Raoul was just about to ask something when Sylvia gasped. " Oh! I actually got you two a wedding gift in case we ever met again!" She glanced at the clock. It was nearing midnight. " It's late though… I guess I'll give it to you tomorrow. It was amazing to see you again." She gave her sister and her brother-in-law a hug. " And amazing you meet you, Gustave." She said giving him a hug. With a smile to all, she left, grinning and feeling happier than she had in a very long time.

Christine sat down, unable to stop smiling. Gustave picked up the toy again, setting it off to the side. Raoul walked over and sat down beside him on the floor.

" I'm sorry I snapped earlier." He told his son, rubbing his back. Gustave looked over at his father and smiled.

" It's alright, father." He replied. Raoul grinned and kissed his forehead.

" So, what does this toy of yours do? And where did you get it?" He asked, holding the toy.

" One of those people who brought us here gave it to me before we came in. It plays music, listen." Gustave said. He began to wind the crank on the side and as he did, Raoul smoothed out his hair. The tune that echoed out from the toy made Raoul and Christine freeze again. It was the song _Point of No Return_ from _Don Juan Triumphant_.

" That's very nice, Gustave. Raoul, why don't you take him to bed? It's getting a bit late…" Christine said quietly. Raoul nodded, standing. Together the father and son walked down the hall towards the room Gustave would be using. Christine stood and walked towards the balcony doors again. She sighed and toyed with a strand of hair. The music began to play from Gustave's toy again. Christine froze as she felt herself no longer alone in the room. Her spine went stiff and she felt goose bumps raise on her arms. She slowly turned around, gulping quietly. In the corner across the room stood a familiar figure.

Erik stood, tall and mysterious feet away. His mask was back in place, as was his wig, and he wore a black vest, white shirt with a black cravat and a long black coat with embroidered shoulders and black trousers. He stared at her emotionlessly. She gasped, backing up into the doors.

" I wouldn't scream if I were you." Erik said slowly stepping forward. He lifted the toy and put it on the table.

" Oh… oh my God…" She muttered. " No… no!" Erik stopped a few feet away from her as she continued to hyperventilate. " It was… you! You took her here! You're keeping her here! She's under your control! And been under it for ten years!" She said in a rush, eyes brimming with tears. " And now you want to do the same to me!" She suddenly stood straight, jaw tightening, fists clenching. " _I should have known that you'd be here! I should have known it all along!_ _How dare you try and claim me now! How dare you come invade my life!_" She sang in anger.

Erik smirked. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. Nothing. But, for Sylvia's sake, seeing the smile on her face as she left, he'd ask her to stay. For Sylvia. He chuckled quietly shaking his head.

" _I_ don't have Sylvia 'under my control'. She loves me. I love her. I don't want to steal you away from your _precious_ husband and your son. I want you to stay for a while though. For Sylvia. She hasn't smiled in almost a year. She hasn't laughed. She hasn't _sung_ for a year. I can't bear to see her so broken. I need you to stay for her." Erik told her. A look of horror crossed the woman's face.

" No! I will _not _stay! I will be taking my sister and I will be _leaving!_ You've got her hypnotized! For ten years! I don't care what you try and tell me! I'm taking her and leaving!" Christine stated.

" I'll pay you _double_ what Hammerstein would pay you just to stay here. To make your sister _happy_." Erik walked over to Christine, grabbing her shoulders, leaning close to her, jaw tight. " To make her _smile_. To bring her back to sanity. I can take away everything you hold dear if you refuse. A man as hideous as I can do that…" He said reaching towards his mask. Christine stared in horror. " Stay for your sister and at the same time, you'll have your debts paid. Two successes- you have no more worries about money, and we _both get our Sylvia back._" Erik said in a low voice. It was obvious that he had to employ a threat with Christine- she could be too strong willed, just like Sylvia. He knew that the money was important and that Sylvia was even more important. After a long moment Christine looked down.

" I'll do it for my sister." She said truthfully.

" Good." He said releasing her shoulders. " You can sing as well- sing with Sylvia perhaps, just for a reason to make an actual contract…" He muttered. Christine shut her eyes. Her poor sister… she'd been in the control of this man for ten long years… Erik turned to leave when a set of footsteps came running down the hall towards them.

" _Mother, please, I'm scared!_" Gustave sang, hugging his mother around the waist. She held him close as Erik slowly turned. " _What a dream, an awful dream, someone strange and mad, seizing me and drowning me…_"

" Gustave, hush, it's alright_._" She looked up and met Erik's eyes. She swallowed and then sang, " _Come and meet a friend of mine_." Gustave looked up at Erik's tall form. Erik looked down and actually gave a smile to the young boy. He'd done nothing to Erik. He couldn't really blame a young boy for his parent's mistakes, could he? No. Besides… Gustave _was_ his nephew.

" _Welcome to my world, young friend!_" Erik said, opening the balcony doors and gesturing out of them.

" Your world? Where are we?" Gustave asked. Erik took the boy gently by the shoulder, guiding him onto the balcony.

" We're in Phantasma, little Vicomte! On Coney Island! A world of fantast where illusion is emperor!" Erik lifted Gustave to stand on the balcony railing, causing Christine to gasp. "_ Tell me where you'd like to go, tell me what you want to see, Madame, please! I insist._" He said looking at Christine, keeping Gustave safely standing there. Maybe if he couldn't get his mother to see that being different was perfectly fine, he could get Gustave to see it.

" _Could you show me, if you please, all Phantamsa's mysteries? All that's strange and wild and dark in the shadows of the park?_" Gustave sang in question, looking over to Erik, who stared at him in surprise at the wording of the question. He put the boy back on the ground.

" Gustave, I'm sure your aunt would _love_ to show you around tomorrow." Christine said.

" You _shall_ see it all tomorrow! In fact, your aunt, my _wife_," He shot Christine a look on that word, eyes locking with hers. " _will_ show you around tomorrow. Then, I _myself_ will show you around what she didn't get to show you. I promise." Erik said.

" Go back to bed, now, Gustave." Christine said leading him inside.

" Why does he wear a mask mother? Is he a magician?" He asked.

" Yes, dear… In his way…" She said quietly as she watched him walk down the hall. Erik shut the balcony doors, walking towards the door to the suite. He turned to Christine. He gave a slight bow that she was sure it was meant to mock her.

" Good night, my _dear_ sister-in-law…" He said with a smirk, reaching for the door handle. Then Christine saw the ring on his left forefinger. It was large with a black stone on it, and a golden one sat above that one. He smirked again, disappearing into the shadows of the hallway. Christine desperately thought back to when she saw Sylvia. She thought and thought and thought… then she remembered seeing a ring on Sylvia's finger as she hugged Gustave. _The same ring as ten years ago…_ She stumbled back a few steps before taking off down the hall to her and Raoul's room.

Raoul sat on the bed, rubbing his eyes. He had been thinking about why Sylvia would be here, and the result he'd come up with wasn't ideal. It was _him_ again, wasn't it? That man brought her here… He probably used her, brought her here, left her and then she didn't know what to do, so she stayed. Whatever it was, he _knew_ it had something to do with the Phantom. A ghost come back to haunt him and his family. He sighed and his head dropped to his hand. Sylvia was going to come home with them and that was that.

_**Afterword:**__** There you have it! Chapter three! Wow, uploads galore today, huh? XD I got to go home early cause I only had one exam today, so I just decided to have a Doctor Who marathon for a bit then wrote a lot XD So, now I thank those who reviewed the last chapter! Thank you to:**_ AmberRedRose, skittlesgirl99, grapejuice101, _** and **_funnygirl00. _**I love getting your comments! They make me smile! =D Hope you liked the chapter! Hope you still have faith in me to keep writing this XD I'm having a blast though! I have surprises up my sleeve XD**_

_**Please review! I'd love to know what you think! Thanks!**_

_**~Mary**_


	5. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Phantom of the Opera (the musical/opera or the book) or any of the music or any of the characters. I do not own Love Never Dies or any of the music or characters from that show. I only own my OC Sylvia._

Chapter Four

When Erik walked back home, he found Sylvia sitting at his organ, skimming through sheet music. Erik removed his coat and draped it over the back of the red chair, leaving his tailcoat on. He began to walk over, but at the sound of his approach Sylvia looked up. When she saw him, she put the music down and walked over to him he looked down at her and she looked up at him. Suddenly, a beautiful smile spread across her face. Her face lit up, her eyes sparkled again, and her smile was perfect. Erik grinned, his eyes stinging with tears of joy. She was _smiling_. He could finally have his Sylvia back.

Sylvia reached up and pulled his mask off, setting it on the chair with his coat. She put her hands on his shoulders.

" Christine is here. Did you have anything to do with this?" She asked, still smiling. Erik wound his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

" She was on her way to New York, so I decided you needed to see her again, so, I had a few of our friends bring them here on a detour." Erik told her. She grinned.

" Thank you, so, so much, Erik." She whispered. She stretched up on her toes and gave him a kiss. She wound her arms around his neck as he kissed her back. Sylvia felt better than she had in a year. She felt happy, energetic and just like herself again. She pulled away from Erik to caress his cheek, smiling at him.

" _Oh, Sylvia… My Sylvia…_" Erik sang quietly, resting his forehead against hers. He knew he had his Sylvia back. He knew that she was finally happy again. She smiled and shut her eyes. Erik turned to face the window for a moment. " _My Sylvia… on the night just before we were wed, oh, Sylvia…_" Erik smiled at the memories. "_ That long ago night…_"

" That night." She whispered in response, smiling as well

" _Once there was a night, beneath a moonless sky… Too dark to see a thing, too dark to even try._" Erik sang, smiling back at her.

" _I stole to your side, to say that I loved you. I couldn't see your face, but sensed you even so. And I touched you…_" Sylvia sang quietly. She stepped over to him, taking one of his hands in hers.

" _And I felt you…_" Erik sang in reply, running a hand up her arm to let his hand rest on her shoulder.

" _And I heard those ravishing refrains…_" They sang together, their foreheads coming to rest together again.

" _The music of your pulse…_" Sylvia sang softly, closing her eyes, a smile tugging on her lips.

" _The singing in your veins…_" Erik sang. Sylvia wrapped her arms around him, head leaning against his.

" _And I held you._"

" _And I felt you._"

"_ And embraced you._" Sylvia said slowly pulling away to look at him again.

" _And I felt you_."

" _And with every breath and every sigh…_" They sang together, remembering the moments that had been ten years ago. Erik gently touched her cheek, watching her.

" _I felt no longer scared._" Sylvia told him, referring to the fact that she'd been scared that he didn't truly love her, which had been a worry of hers for a long time, but that day, she no longer felt that fear.

" _I felt no longer shy._" Erik replied, his hands sliding slowly around her waist again. She smiled at him, hands on his shoulders.

" _At last our feelings bared beneath a moonless sky._"

" _And blind in the dark, as soul gazed into soul, I looked into your heart, and saw you pure and whole._" Sylvia sang as Erik kissed her cheek for a long moment. He then pulled back to look into her eyes.

" _Cloaked under the night, with nothing to suppress, a woman and a man, no more, and yet, no less._" He leaned closer towards her. " _And I kissed you!_"

" _And caressed you!_" Sylvia sang, taking his face in her hands.

" _And the world around us fell away, we said things in the dark, we never dared to say!_" The two sang, stepping closer together. The two both realized that this was the closest they'd stood to each other in a long time. The two watched each other intently.

" _And I caught you!_" Erik sang, pulling her closer.

" _And I kissed you!_" Sylvia replied, her hands sliding to his neck.

" _And I took you!_"

" _And caressed you!_"

" _With a need to urgent to deny, and nothing mattered then except for you and I! Again, and then again, beneath a moonless sky._" The two sang together, their foreheads just barely touching again. Erik quickly leaned down and kissed her, holding her face in his hands. Her arms wound around his neck, keeping him close to her. It was like a year of pent up emotion was released in that moment. It was a kiss that was just as passionate as the ones they shared on the night they had just been reminiscing about.

When they finally pulled back, only beat out by their need for oxygen, they both started taking deep breaths, staring at each other. Sylvia grinned and playfully pulled off his tailcoat, putting it on the chair with his coat. He grinned back, bending over and lifting her into his arms. She giggled, kissing his cheek. Both were happy that things were looking up for the better.

OOOO

The next morning Sylvia awoke to the feeling of Erik's arms around her waist. His forehead was resting against her shoulder and his breath brushed against her bare skin. She smiled and relaxed back into his embrace, feeling him shift.

" I see you're awake." Erik said softly, a smile gracing his lips as he kissed her shoulder. She smiled as well and rolled to face him.

" I am awake. And I'm finally very happy again." She told him as she lay her head on his chest, wrapping her own arms around his torso. He grinned.

" I'm glad. Also, I had no time last night to tell you, but I visited your sister and our nephew last night, and I promised Gustave you would show him around today." He told her. He began to gently run his finger through the tangled curls of her hair, smoothing it out. She closed her eyes, smiling again.

" Sounds like it'll be a good day then." She said quietly, a small yawn escaping her lips.

" Still tired?" Erik asked. She gave a nod, holding him close. He moved a bit, and at that Sylvia groaned.

" Don't move, love." Sylvia said, opening her eyes. Erik laughed, kissing her forehead briefly.

" I'm merely checking the clock." He answered, eying the small clock on the wall. " We'll have to get up in a bit. Phantasma does need to take a lot of direction in order to operate properly every day." Erik said. Sylvia grinned at him and moved so she was basically lying on his chest.

" Well that's good. I feel guilty about practically ignoring you for so long. And, with all of the busy times running Phantasma, we barely got to see each other. It's nice to finally have time together." Sylvia said, playing with his light brown hair, smiling down at him. She kissed him again for a brief moment before resting her head against his chest. She smiled happily, enjoying being close to him. He began to hum quietly, and the melody almost caused Sylvia to fall asleep again.

Erik gently stroked his wife's hair and back, shutting his eyes as he continued to hum. It was a new melody… something that had just come to him. He knew he'd have to write it down later, because the tune would sound amazing with someone singing the proper words. After gently kissing her forehead, he slowly sat up, pulling Sylvia with him.

" Time to run Phantasma." He whispered to her. She gave a smile to him, brushing hair out of her face.

" I'll look forward to seeing you again." She told him, carefully pulling away from him, to get dressed and then get ready to go find Gustave.

OOOOOO

Christine, Raoul and Gustave were walking around Phantasma, trying to find Sylvia. Christine's dress was an off-gold and even bronze-ish color and was made of silk. It had a skirts that flowed away from her body and her curly hair was pinned up under a hat that sat at an angle on her head. Raoul was wearing his brown tailcoat with a shirt buttoned up to his neck, a cravat tied under the collar, and a burgundy and gold colored vest. Gustave was dressed in something very similar to Roaul's attire, with a brown vest, tan coat and brown trousers, which made Christine smile, thinking that he looked so similar to his father. As they walked Raoul and Christine were looking over the contract 'Mr. Y' left under the door that morning. Raoul's brow furrowed as he read it.

" He's paying you double to sing a duet with your sister? It doesn't guarantee a performance though." Raoul said in confusion.

" It is nice though. It gives us a chance to stay with Sylvia a bit longer! It will be wonderful to sing with her again… But… Raoul, there _is_ something I must tell you about Mr. Y…" Christine said, and was about to tell her husband whom 'Mr. Y' truly was, but was cut off when Raoul called,

" Gustave! Don't run off!" And Christine looked up to see their son disappear through a door that led to the theatre.

" Oh no…" Muttered Christine as she began to run after him. She didn't like the idea of him being alone around here- she found the place odd and she didn't know where Erik could be lurking. She hated the idea of not knowing where her son could be running off to, especially when a madman ran the entire place…

Gustave ran onto the stage, looking around. He stared at the backdrop that was made to look like waves with fish leaping from the waves as well as ships and clouds in the sky. There was a piano sitting off to stage left, the music gone, the bench pulled out and workers moved it aside a bit as they began to move in items to continue working on the set. There was also a table off to the side with a few glasses and a pitcher of what was probably water. Gustave laughed as he ran about, ducking under a ladder that two workers were carrying.

" Slow down, Gustave!" Christine called out, running towards him. " There are people working here, be careful!" She told him as she walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. They could hear the faint singing of a rehearsal going on backstage, and the voices made Christine remember the times back at the Opera Populaire.

" But I want to go find Aunt Sylvia and Mr. Y! I want to go see the island!" He said, spinning around with a smile, looking at the rafters and the workers. Christine smoothed out his disheveled brown hair and put her hands on his shoulders again.

" I'm sure that Sylvia will come find you when she's ready, and… and I'm sure… Mr. Y will send for you when _he's_ ready…" She said quietly, still unsure of letting her son go off with Erik… She looked around as Raoul walked into the theatre, staring up at a ladder and then glancing down at the contract again. He wasn't sure why this Mr. Y would pay so much and might not want a performance… it just didn't seem right. Then again, everything here wasn't right. He was still thinking so much about Sylvia…

" Who is this Mr. Y anyway?" Raoul mused, walking over to his wife. " What does he do? Apart from spending _ludicrous_ amounts of money on live entertainment?" He questioned as he looked around at the theatre. Gustave turned and looked over towards the wings of the stage on stage right. His face lit up with joy as he spotted something.

" Father! Look over there!" He called, running off again. Raoul quickly took off after him, tucking the contract into his coat.

" Gustave, slow down!" He called after him, leaving Christine standing on the stage alone apart from the workers. Christine fiddled with a fold in her skirt, peering into the wings to see if Sylvia was anywhere around. Suddenly, Meg, who had been rehearsing her number with the other actors and singers, walked on stage, freezing when she spotted Christine.

" _Heaven help me, could it be? No, it couldn't possibly…_" She sang in shock. She wrapped her shall around her shoulders tighter, not believing who she saw. Christine? Here? It had been so long! But if she was here, shouldn't Raoul be as well? And if Raoul was here, that wouldn't bare well with Erik… not one bit. Her blond hair fell around her shoulders as she slowly stepped forward, smiling a bit. Christine looked over at her, eyebrows furrowing. This blond woman seemed familiar…

"_ Sorry, do I…?_" Christine began to question, but Meg grinned and stepped forward even more.

" _Yes, I think you do!_" Meg sang in excitement.

" _Have we…_"

" _Go on, take a guess!_" Christine stepped forward a bit, looking closely at her. A look of remembrance appeared across her face.

" _Wait, it can't be…_" Christine sang softly.

" _Yes!_" Meg could barely contain her excitement.

" _Oh my God, I can't believe it's you!_" Christine sang with a grin appearing on her face. The two quickly stepped forward, embracing each other tightly. They pulled away from each other, staring at each other.

" _Look at you, Christine! Regal as a queen and beautiful!_" Meg sang as she took in her old friends gorgeous appearance.

" _Meg, you as well! I could hardly tell it was you!_" Christine complimented as well, grinning at her friend.

" _My dear old friend, I can't believe you're here old friend!_" The two sang together, holding each other's hands, unable to keep the smiles off their faces. Christine couldn't believe that she had seen her sister again and that Meg was here as well! It was amazing!

" _After all this time!_" Christine sang as the two circled around once.

" _Christine, you came! You look sublime!_" Meg complimented again. Her friend had obviously done well, her dress looked horridly expensive!

" _You look the same!_" Christine sang, still smiling. Meg blinked a bit at that comment, unsure if that was actually meant to be a compliment or not.

" _My sweet old friend! Never thought we'd meet, old friend!_" They sang together again.

" _What of your career?_" Questioned Christine with excitement.

" _Everything's great!_" Meg assured her with a grin, walking over to the piano.

" _And isn't fate a splendid thing?_" They sang in question, still unable to stop smiling.

" _It brought me here!_" Christine sang gesturing around herself. This was an amazing experience! This could be a dream, but it was reality- marvelous reality!

" _To see the sights?_"

" And sing with my sister." Christine told Meg, who sat down on the piano bench. Meg's face suddenly went into an expression of surprise. That couldn't be right… Erik would never let her sing in a performance… A group of chorus girls ran from backstage, unable to hold back their gasps of shock and ran over to Christine.

Raoul suddenly walked back in, reading over the contract again. His blond hair was messy, seeing as he'd been searching for Gustave, who had disappeared, and he decided to search the rest of the theatre for him. He bumped into someone and as he looked up to apologize, he saw Madame Giry.

" You!" Madame Giry said in shock.

" My God, it's you!" Raoul said with equal shock, a smile forming on his face. He held out a hand to her, and she put her hand in his gently.

" _It can't be true._" Madame Giry sang. Raoul bent his head and kissed the back of her hand.

" _Is this a dream? It's been ten years!_" Raoul sang in shock.

" _What brings you here?_"

" _What do you think? Christine._" Raoul told her, releasing her hand and looking over at Christine, who was talking with all the amazed girls. " _She's here to sing_." Madame Giry nodded, turning to face the other side of the stage.

" _I heard the news, for Hammerstein?_"

" _No, plans have changed, he's been outbid._" Raoul explained. She turned, face drawn in a look of suspicion and confusion.

" _Outbid… by whom?_" She questioned.

" _The contract's here, it's rather strange…_" He admitted, holding out the contract to her. Madame Giry took it in her pale hands, looking down at the words written out in all too familiar handwriting.

" _I'm sorry did I hear you right? Here… to sing?_" Meg questioned as her fellow singers walked away. She was looking at her friend in worry. This couldn't be right.

" Yes, with Sylvia. No performance is guaranteed, but I'll be staying here with Sylvia… just for a bit longer." Christine explained. " I do believe, though that Sylvia's been given a slot to sing in a day or two?" Meg gave a nod. That announcement had been made only a half hour before, by a handwritten note from Erik himself.

" Yes. We were sharing the bill… we were to share the leading lady's slot, which is fine by me." Meg said, brushing hair from her face as thoughts whirled through her head.

Madame Giry looked up from the contract, handing it back.

" _Now, old friend, can you clarify, old friend, this Mr. Y, with whom we signed, who hides behind the pseudonym._" Raoul asked, smiling a bit as he flipped through the contract again. Madame Giry's brow furrowed. Was he clueless as to who this was? Why else would Sylvia be here?

" _You haven't guessed?_"

" _I've no idea…_"

" _It's… him_." Madame Giry stated clearly. Raoul's head snapped up. Of course! That's what that nagging feeling in the back of his head was about! Sylvia was dragged here by that man! The monster! Him! He was haunting them! He would have thought him dead! In fact, they thought he _was_!

" _Him_?" Raoul questioned with an angry bite to his voice.

" _That's what I said._" Madame Giry stated, holding her head high. Now that he knew that Erik ran Phantasma, there was no doubt that he would try and do something to him…

" _You work for him!_"

" _Now you do too._"

" _My poor wife! We thought him dead! She'll be appalled!_" Raoul stated as he looked over at Christine, who was now sitting beside Meg on the piano bench. _My God, she'll be so upset… _he thought.

" _Unless she knew_." Madame Giry stated. Christine had to have known in order to agree to the contract, which was barely a real one, just a physical reason to let Raoul believe she could stay. Madame Giry turned from him, looking away from him as Raoul stared at Christine. No… she… she couldn't have!

Raoul quickly marched towards Christine, who stood to meet him. He looked furious.

" _Darling, please, are you alright?_" She questioned in worry. He held up the contract, the yellowed papers fluttering and crinkling, and he grabbed her wrist.

" _This contract, who was its creator?_" He demanded, jaw tight. She stared at the papers.

" _Darling, please, don't squeeze so tight._" She said softly, looking down at the grip he held on her wrist. He let go, not wanting to hurt her, even if he was angry. He'd never hurt her. His thoughts snapped back to him.

" _Something's going on here, I'll deal with you later!_" He stated angrily as he marched past Christine to the piano. She squeezed her eyes shut. She tried to tell him who Mr. Y really was… she did… she just couldn't think of a way to tell him! _God, it's all my fault…_ she thought.

Meg rushed over to her mother, fixing the skirt of the dress she just changed into.

" _What's this about?_" Meg questioned, getting worried.

" _I wish I knew…_" Madame Giry admitted with a sigh.

" If Raoul finds Erik…" She said quietly with a quaver in her voice. They both knew what could happen.

" _The truth will out before we're through._" Madame Giry and Raoul, who was passing by Christine, sang.Madame Giry put a hand on her daughter's shoulder before Raoul caught Meg's sight line. She put on a smile and walked over to him. Christine made a bee-line towards Madame Giry. They joined hands, as well as Meg and Raoul.

" _My dear old friends! Can't believe you're here, old friends!_" They all sang.

" _My dear Christine!_" Madame Giry said with a smile.

" _My dear Vicomte_." Meg smiled as Raoul kissed the back of her hand.

" _What does this mean?_" Christine asked her old ballet instructor.

" _What does he want?_" Raoul questioned Meg, who's eyes widened, and she pretended not to know what he was talking about.

" _My grand old friend, I don't understand old friend_." They all sang again, as Meg and Christine once again joined hands.

" _Maybe it's a joke._" The two Giry's provided.

" _Some silly game_." Added Christine and Raoul.

" _And what his aim is in the end I can't pretend to comprehend, old friend!_" They sang as mother and daughter stood center stage, Raoul to stage left and Christine to stage right.

" _We need to think_." Madame Giry stated.

" _I need some air…_" Muttered Christine.

" _I need a drink._" Mused Raoul.

" _Oh, old friend, isn't it abhorred, old friend?_" They all sang again, joining in a small group around the table on stage right.

" _I'm still amazed!_" Christine sang with a tight smile.

" _I'm still confused…_" Muttered Meg.

" _I'm feeling dazed._" Admitted Madame Giry.

" _I'm feeling used!_" Raoul shot as he looked at Christine. She looked down guiltily.

" _And yet, old friend, let's not get upset old friend!_" They sang in unison as they all put on very tight and very fake smiles.

" _We can sort this out._" Madame Giry assured.

" _I'm sure we will_." Raoul replied.

" _Without a doubt!_" Meg sang as her mother began to pour some water into the glasses on the table.

" _Because we're still such grand old friends! Such devoted and old friends! Back again (at last), when everyone (is doing great)! Won't this be fun? (so much fun!) With two old friends, just two old friends!_" They all sang as they each took a glass.

" _Let us raise a glass!_" Madame Giry stated, holding up her glass.

" _To times gone by._" Christine sang, looking at Raoul.

" _To Mr. Y._" Raoul sang through gritted teeth, looking at Christine, who looked down again.

" _To happy ends!_" Sang Meg.

" _To such sincere and very dear old friends! Old friends!_" They all sang as they touched their glasses together, raised them up and then sipped from them. Raoul immediately set his glass down.

" No offense, but I need something stronger. Good day." Raoul said quickly striding from the room

" Raoul, please! I can explain!" Christine called after him. Christine looked around with a sigh, knowing she'd see him later in the night. She saw Gustave running back in, and she ran over to him.

" Mother, I found Aunt Sylvia! She said she's going to show me around now!" Gustave said with a grin. Christine smiled at him, patting his shoulder.

" That's wonderful. Give her my best, and tell her I hope I can see her later in the day…" Christine told him. He gave a quick nod before running off, ready to see all of Phantasma.

_**Afterword:**__** Sorry for the late update! I just started summer, and I had a busy first week, but I got this done! =D I hope you liked it! Also, a heads up, I won't be around for about a week starting on Wednesday, I'm going camping with a friend for the Fourth of July. So, enjoy this chapter! =D I'll try and get one up once I'm back!**_

_** Now to thank my reviewers! Thank you to: **_grapejuice101, likes2scrapbook, MonstarzGirl, funnygirl00, skittlesgirl99, PhantomFan01, AmberRedRose, Xxnikkigirl123xX, _**and**_ TwilightLove100._** Thanks for reviewing you guys! Also, thank you to those who added this story to their favorites and their story alerts! It means a lot to me! =D Thanks so much you guys and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**_

_**~ Mary**_


	6. Chapter Five

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Phantom of the Opera (the musical/opera or the book) or any of the music or any of the characters. I do not own Love Never Dies or any of the music or characters from that show. I only own my OC Sylvia._

_**Foreword: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, but I'd like to thank you all for being patient and reviewing! Also, big thanks to Grapejuice101 who helped me out a great deal with this chapter! Enjoy!**_

Chapter Five

Gustave ran back to Sylvia, who was waiting outside for him. She grinned down at him.

" Are you ready to see Phantasma?" She asked. He gave an enthusiastic nod, and they began to walk around. " How is your mother this morning, if I may ask?" Sylvia inquired.

" She's well. She says she wants to see you later in the day." Gustave informed her. Sylvia smiled and looked down at him again.

" I'd very much like that. So, Gustave, anywhere you'd like to go first?" She inquired. He looked around in thought and pointed in a random direction. She laughed and took him in that direction, keeping pace with him. People had already begun to pile into Phantasma's grounds, and as they walked towards a large merry-go-round, they ran into Gangle. He took his hat off with a flourish and bowed to the two.

" Good morning to you, Miss Sylvia. And may I inquire the name of this young man with you?" He asked with a smile. Sylvia put a hand on Gustave's shoulder.

" This is my nephew, Gustave Daaé. Gustave, this is a friend of mine, he likes to be called Gangle." She introduced.

" I met you last night in the carriage that had no horses." Gustave said as he shook Gangle's hand.

" That you did, young Mister Daaé! Enjoy Phantasma! I hope you have a marvelous time! Everyone always does!" Gangle said with a bright grin. Gangle then practically waltzed off, flipping his hat back onto his head. Gustave smiled at the fairly dramatic exit, and then Sylvia squeezed his shoulder.

" Do you want to go to on the merry-go-round? I know it may seem a bit childish, but it's fun. Personally, I love it!" Sylvia admitted, a grin on her face. Gustave gave a nod of approval and the two began the start of their eventful day.

OOOO

Somewhere around late afternoon, Sylvia and Gustave were sitting on the empty stage, and she was telling him about some of the performers that resided at Phantasma. They'd spent the day speaking with each other mostly as she left the majority of the Phantasma tour for Erik. She asked about Christine and Raoul, and after a few minutes of talking about them, Gustave asked Sylvia about her life, and why she'd been away for so long. That question was hard to answer. She simply came up with answer that was somewhere around 'I was frightened and wanted to be as far as possible from where all of the bad things happened. I was going to tell your mother and father, but time didn't permit it.'

Sylvia began to show him around the backstage area of the theatre when they heard music echoing faintly off the walls in the thin corridor.

" What's that?" Gustave asked. Sylvia listened for a moment, a hand on Gustave's shoulder. What she knew for one thing was that it definitely was _not_ rehearsal music.

" I don't know. Perhaps we should turn back." Sylvia said, getting ready to turn, but with a grin Gustave grabbed her hand.

" We should investigate! Mother told me that you were curious like me, so let's go!" Gustave said excitedly before running off down the hall.

" Gustave!" She called after him, moving to run after him. But after a few steps, a warm hand grab her gently by the shoulder. She turned and saw Erik, who smiled at her.

" If you don't mind, I'll spend some time with our nephew now. I'd love to show him around." Erik said with a smile. She smiled back and placed her hand on his.

" Of course. I've been meaning to spend some time with Meg anyway." She told him, leaning up on her toes to give him a kiss for a moment. " Have fun." She squeezed his hand before walking past him. Erik watched her retreating form before turning to go wait for his nephew.

OOO

Gustave had run into Gangle, Fleck and Squelch, who then offered to take him to 'Mr. Y'. They were leading him through secret passages and corridors that barely anyone knew about.

" _Come along and follow us._" Sang Gangle, leading the way.

" _Come and follow faster_." Fleck sang, who stood behind Gustave, a kind hand on his shoulder, her black dress swirling about her legs.

" _Come along and follow us._" Sang Squelch, turning to look at the boy, smiling at him.

" _Come and meet our master! Hurry up and follow us, hurry if you care to! Soon the dark will swallow us, follow if you dare to!_" They all sang as they finally descended to a large room with one of the only things there being a large black piano. Gustave walked around, grinning at everything he saw; books, paintings, small statues, and piles and piles of sheet music.

" _What is this place?_" Gustave sang in question, the grin still on his young face. Erik entered the room holding a candelabra. He walked towards his nephew slowly as not to scare him.

" _This is my realm, illusion's domain, where music and beauty and artifice reign._" Erik sang as Gustave came towards him. He set the candelabra down on the piano, the flames flickering. " One moment, little Vicomte, while I prepare our adventure!"

" May I?" Asked Gustave, gesturing to the ivory keys on the piano. Erik raised an eyebrow.

" Does the young Vicomte play?" Gustave played a few notes.

" Mother had someone teach me. Said it reminded her of the opera house." Gustave explained as he played a few notes of his own invention, a song that came into his head. Erik watched for a moment before smiling. So the boy was unique.

" Come with me, I want to show you something. Follow me! I want to know what you think!" Erik said with a grin, his eyes shining. He took Gustave by the shoulder and quickly led him from where he composed, back to Phantasma. Fleck, Squelch and Gangle all blew out the candles in the room before swiftly disappearing into the dark.

They stood on a balcony that overlooked the entire grounds of Phantasma, which were now drenched in nighttime and light, music echoing around mixing with voices and the distant surf.

" _Have you ever yearned to go past the world you think you know?_" Erik put his hands on the young boy's shoulders, looking out at the world he'd striven so hard to create. Gustave held the railing as he looked around. "_ Been enthralled to the call of the beauty underneath?_" Gustave stared around in awe at all the lights and sounds that surrounded him. He couldn't believe that a place like this existed! A place so unique and wonderful! " _Have you let it draw you in past the place where dreams begin? Felt the full breathless pull of the beauty underneath?_" Gustave looked up at the tall man behind him, seeing as the top of his head only reached about mid chest on Erik. There was a grin on Gustave's face that was yet to leave his face.

Erik quickly brought him down to the ground, taking him by the hand to lead him further into Phantasma. A slight amount of mist clung to the ground, swirling like the sea. Gustave was beginning to see thing he never thought would have been possible, things that he knew his parents would have never allowed him to see would he have walked around with them.

"_ When the dark unfolds its wings do you sense the strangest things? Things no one else would ever guess, things mere words cannot express?_" Erik sang in question as he gestured around them.

" Yes!" Gustave told him enthusiastically.

" _Do you find yourself beguiled by the dangers and the wild? Do you feed on the need for the beauty underneath?_" Lights around them twinkled and glittered. There was a man with a red turban-like wrapping around his forehead, who appeared to be a man able to do sword tricks who walked around almost cat-like with a sly smile on his face, clearly able to enjoy what he did. " _Have you felt your senses surge and surrender to the urge and been hooked as you look at the beauty underneath?_ _When you stare behind the night? Can you glimpse its primal might? Might you hunger to possess hunger that you can't repress?_" Erik walked him to a group of dancers who moved in perfect sync, but their movements were drastically different. In fact, the movements were so different that they melded together in the perfect way. " Yes!" Gustave said as two dancers lifted him high so he was able to see everything around him. They slowly set him down and he began to slowly pace around, a wondrous look on his face. " _It seems so beautiful! So strange, yet beautiful! Everything's just as you said!_" Gustave sang to Erik, who was staring at a tall and thin man who slowly rode around on one of the bicycles with a massive wheel in the front with smaller ones on the back. As he began to look around more, Erik let out a smile as he watched him.

" _And he's so beautiful._" Erik sang to himself. Gustave looked so much like his mother, who had a beauty that no one denied, but that beauty was shared with Sylvia, which he could faintly see in his nephew's face. He was also surprised about how intrigued Gustave was with everything. " _Perhaps too beautiful._" Gustave couldn't possibly be so interested in all of this, it made no sense with Christine as his mother; the woman who shunned him because of the way he looked. " _And yet somehow we both see the very same way!_" It just didn't make sense… Gustave looked at a group of young children who both dressed in similar silver outfits with bald heads gently reached out to touch him on the shoulders and back.

Gustave was running around looking at everything he saw, his reflection bouncing off mirrors that were stuck around everywhere. He swiftly turned and ran towards Erik, who knelt to be face-to-face with him. He gently took his nephew's shoulders as Gustave grabbed Erik's forearms.

" _Is there music in your head? Have you followed where it led? And be graced with the taste of the beauty underneath? Does it fill your every sense? Is it terribly intense? Tell me you need it too, need the beauty underneath!_" Gustave questioned as if he was afraid Erik would say no. He'd felt an interest he'd felt his entire life but never expressed, fearing what his parents would say.

Around them a performer dressed as skeleton riding on skeleton horse but with swapped heads and performers dressed in ghostly attire walked around, their movements completely unique and special every time.

" _When it lifts its voice and sings, don't you feel amazing things?_" Both sang together, Erik standing so they could both look around at the performers. " _Things you know you can't confess, things you thirst for nonetheless!_"

Erik released Gustave's shoulders and the boy began to wander around again, staring at everything he saw. He saw a man who looked like he had a third eye on his fore head, his earlobes stretched out to hang by his shoulders, his arms and chest tattooed in beautiful colors and patterns. He wore long wooden necklaces around his neck that rested gently on his bare chest.

" _It's all so beautiful…_" Gustave sang quietly.

" _Can it be?_" Erik sang to himself as he followed at a distance.

There was a person whose fingernails were grown out to extreme lengths and almost looked like claws. There was a woman on a swing who was small in stature and wore fake wings that made her look like a pixy.

" _Do you see what I see?_" Both sang at the same time, glancing at each other carefully.

" _Heavenly!_" Gustave sang with a grin.

" _To him it's beautiful! My world is… beautiful!_" Erik sang with joy, a smile making its way to his lips as he stared around at his world. Could it be that Gustave was actually had very different way of thinking than his mother and father?

" _How can this be what it seems?_" Gustave sang in question, looking at an elderly man with a feathered hat that appeared to have more than just two arms.

" _All of my most secret dreams somehow set free!_" Both sang, Erik standing beside Gustave. Both suddenly turned and walked off in different directions, heads reeling.

" _You can feel it?_" Erik asked.

" _Yes!_"

" _Come closer!_"

" _Yes!_" Gustave ran over to Erik, taking his hand.

" _You have no fear of the beauty underneath! You can face it!_"

" _Yes!_"

" _You can take it!_" Erik sang, taking Gustave around again, stopping in front of another resident of Phantasma.

" _Yes!_"

" _You see through to the beauty underneath! To the splendor!_" Erik sang as they both looked at a person who appeared to be a mermaid or merman with long white-blond hair.

" _To the splendor!_" Gustave echoed in wonder before Erik pulled him away again.

" _And the glory!_"

" _And the glory!_" He echoed again.

" _To the truth of the beauty underneath!_"

" _The beauty underneath!_"

" _You'll accept it?_"

" _Yes!_" Gustave assured him, excitement still thick in his voice. Erik felt his heart rate pick up. Maybe he wouldn't react like his mother… maybe he could show him… He could. He _had_ to.

" _Let me show you the beauty underneath!_ _To the splendor!_"

" _To the splendor!_"

" _And the glory!_" Erik sang pulling him off to the side.

" _And the glory!_" He echoed again.

" _To the truth of the beauty underneath!_"

" _The beauty underneath!_" Gustave sang with joy.

" _You'll accept it?_" Erik questioned, kneeling in front of Gustave, taking him by the shoulders. This was it…

" _Yes!_"

" _You'll embrace it?_"

" _Yes!_" Gustave sang as Erik released his shoulders. Erik lifted his hands and slowly placed them on the edge of his mask and wig.

" _Let me show you the beauty under-_" He pulled them off, leaving his true face exposed to Gustave. The boy's eyes widened and he opened his mouth… and he let out a horrified scream. He pushed Erik to the ground, who had a stunned look on his face, before running off as fast as he could. Erik stared after him, tears prickling in his eyes. Ten years ago, _ten years ago_, his mother did the exact same thing. Left him in the dark, unmasked and in pain. He let searing hot tears roll down his face as he let himself crumple to the ground, body being racked with sobs.

Sylvia and Meg, who had spent the rest of the day together had been walking arm in arm around the brightly lit paths when they heard a loud scream. Sylvia's immediate thought was to take off running towards where it came from, which is what she did. She could hear Meg calling after her and could only guess that Meg was following her. When she rounded a few corners she spotted Gustave who looked like he didn't know where to go, and she could spot a dark form hunched on the ground shaking a few feet away, and immediately knew it was Erik, and immediately knew what happened.

" Gustave! Gustave! Gustave, it's alright! It's me!" Sylvia called out and Gustave immediately rushed to Sylvia, burying his face in her chest, arms tightening around her waist. He was shaking and crying.

" It's horrible! Horrible!" Gustave sobbed as Sylvia smoothed out Gustave's dark brown hair, rubbing his back. She closed her eyes, face twisting in sadness.

" Shh… don't be frightened, Gustave! It's alright!" Sylvia said comfortingly, kneeling down to gently take his face in her hands. She wiped tears from his cheeks, looking at him sadly.

" N-no! It's horrible!" Gustave sobbed again, hugging his aunt tightly. Sylvia held him for a long moment, looking up at Meg, who watched in mild confusion. Sylvia gently pulled away from him, wiping more tears from his cheeks.

" Sweetheart, I want you to go with Miss Giry back to your room and she'll wait with you till your parents come back, okay? Meg, would you mind?" Sylvia asked. Meg nodded and took Gustave's trembling hand as she began to lead him away.

Sylvia quickly rushed over to where her husband was crumpled on the ground. She quickly dropped to her knees beside him, gently moving his mask and wig out of the way, dirt sticking to the skirts of her dress. She gently and slowly put her hands on Erik's shoulders, pulling him up. His suit was caked in dusk and his face was stained with tears. Sylvia looked at him sadly, and she pulled him to her, kissing the top of his head as he rested his face on her chest, still shaking. He was in shock, everything slowly sinking in, barely feeling Sylvia gently rubbing his back and brushing hair from his face.

Then it sunk in suddenly and sharply like a swift and painful kick to the stomach. He quickly pulled away from Sylvia, standing up in a fury.

" I should have known!" He shouted. " I should have known he would be no different than his mother! That he would just deny me because I was different!" Sylvia stood as well, shaking her head, grabbing his hands in hers.

" Erik, he's only a boy! He was just overwhelmed by everything he'd seen, he didn't mean it!" Sylvia tried to tell him as his breathing became ragged. His hands suddenly left hers in a rage, his jaw clenching.

" No! He was fully accepting of everything else in Phantasma! But me? No! He's just like Christine! Running off! Taking one look at me face and screaming! Not accepting me and probably refusing to love me in any way. He'll strive to make my life miserable by making me be alone… Running away just like Christine ten years ago, leaving me alone to rot in loneliness!" Erik spat, face beginning to turn red, fists clenching.

" But that's the difference between then and now! Now you're not alone." Sylvia told him firmly. He looked over at his wife to see her blue eyes staring at him with a strength he hadn't seen in a long while. She came over and grabbed his face in her hands; like _she_ had ten years ago when she was trying to convince him he wasn't hideous. " You have me. You've always had me and you always will. Always remember that. Christine was silly for not seeing how handsome and amazing you are. And remember, as I said, Gustave is just a boy. He didn't know any better. Give him time. And if he accepted all here at Phantasma, then he'll accept you. He just needs time, Erik." Sylvia gently brushed off the dirt from his sleeve and looked up at him. He stared down at her and took her shoulders. He pulled her against his chest, pressing his cheek to the top of her head, eyes squeezing shut.

She wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back soothingly. She let him hold her as he calmed himself, and she looked up at him after a moment.

" I love you, so much." She whispered. He smiled down at her a bit.

" I love you too… I don't know what I'd be without you…" He muttered quietly. " I'd be so broken and so alone…"

" You don't have to worry about that, ever." Sylvia told him, bending over and picking up the mask and wig. She gave them back to him and he slowly pulled them on.

Sylvia wrapped an arm around his back as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. The two slowly walked down the path, exhausted from the day. Sylvia leaned into Erik's side a bit, her head feeling light and her stomach twisting in a way that made her feel nauseous. She shut her eyes in discomfort for a moment before trying to shake the feeling. It had to be from the stress of the last few minutes, right? It just had to be stress and being tired in general, because she'd been getting odd attacks of nausea quite a bit recently, but she'd been brushing it off. It's just stress. Erik squeezed his wife's shoulder and looked down at her.

" Are you alright, Sylvia?" He asked concerned.

" Yes! Yes, of course, I'm just tired, that's all. It's been a long day." She assured him, patting his back. He sighed.

" Indeed it has."

_**Afterword:**__** There you have it! =D The Beauty Underneath chapter! It's dedicated to that basically XD It was fun yet very difficult to write! Hope you all enjoyed it! And again special thanks to grapejuice101 for helping me out LOADS with this chapter! Thanks so much!**_

_** Okay! More thanks to come! =D Thank you to all my reviewers! Thanks to: **_grapejuice101, AmberRedRose, skittlesgirl99, Gamerlady123, Xxnikkigirl123xX, PhantomFan01, _**and**_ a guest reviewer. _**Thanks so much for reviewing! Reviews make me motivated! And also thanks to anyone who has added this story to their favorites or added it to their story alert. All of you guys are THE BEST! =D**_

_** Please, please review to make me happy and let me know what you thought! Thanks again! You're ever-appreciative author,**_

_**~Mary**_


	7. Chapter Six

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Phantom of the Opera (the musical/opera or the book) or any of the music or any of the characters. I do not own Love Never Dies or any of the music or characters from that show. I only own my OC Sylvia._

Chapter Six

Meg brought Gustave back to the suite behind the stage only to find that Christine and Raoul had already retired for the night, both reading quietly. The moment Gustave saw them, he ran to his mother, and hugged her tightly, still shaking. Christine stared at her son in surprise, quickly shutting her book and hugging her.

" Oh, mother! It was horrible! Terrible!" Gustave sobbed into his mother's shoulder as Raoul looked up in concern.

" Gustave? What's wrong, dear? What's horrible and terrible?" She asked, stroking her son's hair. He shook his head, still shaking. Raoul swiftly moved across the room to kneel beside his wife and son. He put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

" Gustave, what is it? If you tell us, maybe we can help." Raoul said quietly. Gustave sat up and wiped at the tears in his eyes, sniffing.

" I-it was M-Mr. Y! He t-took off his mask! He's s-so h-h-horrible! I-I d-don't know how A-Aunt Sylvia can l-live with him!" Gustave stuttered before Raoul quickly pulled him to his chest, trying to soothe him. Raoul stared at Christine in shock, who looked equally as shocked.

" He took off his mask?" Raoul asked shakily. Gustave nodded in reply. Sensing his son didn't want to speak anymore, he stood, lifting him up. " I'm going to bring you to bed. I'll have to talk to your mother after but I'll come back to talk to you, alright?" Gustave gave another small nod and Raoul took him down the hall to his room.

Christine stood and looked over at Meg who was standing in the doorway, hand still on the doorknob.

" Thank you for bringing him back." Christine whispered hoarsely, heart racing, eyes watering. Meg gave a nod before stepping from the room, shutting the door.

Christine put her hands on her head, taking a shuddering breath. Her life was being twisted! Again! She thought she'd escaped all of those years ago! That man, no that _monster_ was just going to keep appearing to ruin it all! She felt a few angry tears rush down her pink cheeks and she furiously swiped them away, refusing to give in. Raoul walked back into the room and Christine faced him.

" Raoul, I _know_ I should have told you about him once he visited me last night, but I was just too scared! I didn't know how to tell you! But now I don't know what we can do! He's scared our son and he has Sylvia under his control again! Raoul, he's _married_ her!" Christine said as more tears rolled down the sides of her face. Raoul quickly walked over and embraced her, stroking her hair.

" Shh… It'll be okay." Raoul murmured. He couldn't believe it! That man _married Sylvia! _He was furious. They were going to get her out of his control; he refused to leave her behind this time. " We'll buy tickets for all of us for the next ship back to France. We won't leave her here this time… I refuse to loose her again…"

OOOO

The day Erik had confined himself to writing music, and Sylvia decided to look for Gustave to see how he was. She brought the wedding gift she'd gotten for Raoul and Christine with her, and it was carefully wrapped in a red cloth. She found Gustave shuffling around the outside of the theatre and walked over. Gustave's head was bent over, his jacket not yet present in the cool morning air.

" Gustave, good morning. How are you?" She asked as she walked over. He looked up at his aunt and blinked a few times.

" I have a question." He said instead of answering.

" Of course, ask." Sylvia said crouching down to be at eyelevel with him. Gustave looked down at his feet for a moment before looking back up at her, as if scared to ask.

" You're married to Mr. Y. I saw his face last night, what he really looks like. How can you live with him? How do you love him?" Gustave asked. Sylvia gave him a kind smile and took his hand, leading him over to a bench and sitting down, smoothing out the deep burgundy skirts of her dress. He sat beside her and Sylvia wrapped an arm around him, keeping him close.

" _Love's a curious thing. It often comes disguised. Look at love the wrong way and it goes unrecognized. So look with your heart and not with your eyes, the heart understands, the heart never lies!_" Sylvia sang to Gustave, brushing some hair from his face, sending him a loving smile. She was explaining to him how, well… love isn't always skin deep. " _Believe what it feels, and trust what it shows. Look with your heart, the heart always knows._" Gustave looked up at his aunt curiously, listening intently. She was smiling off into the distance as if remembering happy memories.

" _Love is not always beautiful, not at the start, so open your arms,_" Sylvia looked down at Gustave and grinned, taking his hands to spread out his arms. He giggled quietly. " _And close your eyes tight!_" She squeezed her eyes shut causing Gustave to laugh as he slowly began to understand what she was saying. " _Look with your heart and when it finds love, your heart will be right!_" She told him, placing a gentle hand over his heart. Gustave leaned his head onto her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him, stroking her hair.

" _Learn from someone who knows. Make sure you don't forget! Love you misunderstand is love that you'll regret_." Sylvia sang softly, she and Gustave not realizing that Christine had been listening to their conversation from behind them. A thought struck her as Sylvia had been singing. It was that Sylvia might truly and actually love Erik… that he might not have her under control, that they were just… in love.

" _Look with your heart, and not with your eyes, the heart can't be fooled._" Gustave sang, true realization in his voice. Sylvia grinned.

" _The heat is too wise._" She sang in response as he sat up completely to look at her, smiling back.

" _Forget what you think._"

"_ Ignore what you hear._"

" _Look with your heart, it always sees clear!_" The two sang together as she took his hands in hers.

" _Love is not always beautiful, not at the start._" Gustave sang softly hugging his aunt, who happily hugged back

" _But open your arms and close your eyes tight! Look with your heart and when it finds love, your heart will be right!_" Sylvia sang with a finish and kissed the top of Gustave's head. After a quiet moment, Sylvia spoke again. " You know, my husband, his actual name is Erik, didn't mean to scare you last night. He was just hoping to be accepted by someone else that wasn't just me. For so many years he was neglected and mistreated, and when I told him I loved him, it was almost hard for him to believe. But, he realized I was telling the truth. I thought, and still do think, that he is the most handsome man on earth. But for others, they just have to look past that." Sylvia told him. He smiled and looked up at her. She smiled back and kissed his forehead.

Christine took a few moments to gather herself before walking over and smiling at her sister and son.

" There you are, Gustave!" She said happily. She smiled at Sylvia. " Good morning, Sylvia. How are you?"

" I'm very well, thank you. I was just talking with Gustave about last night. I'm sorry he returned to you in such a frightened state." Sylvia apologized, a small frown adorning her lips.

" I'm better now." Gustave said pulling away from Sylvia's embrace. She smiled at him.

" I'm glad to hear that, Gustave."

" Darling, why don't you spend the day with your father? I'm going to spend some time with Sylvia today." Christine said. Gustave nodded and gave Sylvia a kiss on the cheek before he ran back inside to find Raoul.

" Christine, I finally brought you your wedding gift." Sylvia said holding it out to her. Christine smiled and took it, carefully unwrapping it to reveal a beautiful box. It wasn't large, but it wasn't small, and it was a sky blue color. On the lid there was the design of a bouquet of flowers that was made of mother of pearl. " Open it." Sylvia insisted, standing with a smile. When Christine opened it a familiar tune drifted from it. It was a music box. The tune brought words back to Christine's mind… _Say you'll love me every waking moment… Turn my head with talk of summer time…_

Christine grinned and looked up.

" It's amazing! I love it!" She said giving her sister a hug.

" I'm glad you like it!" Sylvia replied, hugging back. " I had it specially made for you."

" Thank you so much! I know Raoul will love it too." Christine said wrapping it back up. " Would you like to go for a walk?" She asked. Sylvia nodded and the two Daaé sisters began to walk down a path.

They passed a few minutes in pleasant conversation about Christine's life with Raoul and Gustave back in France, especially about their wedding since Sylvia hadn't been able to attend. But after they had talked about that for a while, Christine changed the subject.

" So… earlier, when you were talking with Gustave… I… I overheard it." She admitted. Sylvia looked over at her.

" You did?" She asked.

" Yes… And… Sylvia, I have to ask you something." Christine turned to her and took her hands. " Do you really, truly love Erik?" Sylvia stared at Christine with wide, blue eyes, surprised that Christine had just asked that.

" Of course I do. I wouldn't have married him if I didn't." Sylvia said quietly. " I just… I didn't tell you because I know your hatred towards him and I knew Raoul's hatred towards him and I didn't want you to worry. Erik is an extremely loving and amazing man. He just feels shunned sometimes." Sylvia said in a rush. Christine quickly pulled her into a hug.

" Sylvia… I'm so sorry you felt like that… If you really and truly love him then I promise I'll try and put all past feelings I had behind myself to try and accept him." Christine told her slowly, making the commitment to both herself and Sylvia. Her sister pulled away to stare at her in shock, her eyes watering.

" Y-you would do that?" Christine nodded and then found herself in bone-bruising hug from Sylvia. " Thank you! Oh, Lord, thank you so much!" Sylvia said in a voice that was thick with tears. When she pulled away she was smiling gratefully, wiping at the tears on her cheeks. She wound her arm through Christine's and tucked a strand of hair into the bun on the back of her head.

"So, you didn't mention before, but do you have any children?" Christine asked curiously. Sylvia smiled slightly with a quiet laugh, shaking her head.

" No. We've been married ten years, but no. Between trying to find a place to settle, building Phantasma, keeping it running, helping Madame Giry keep organizing dances and songs it's been very hard to find time to spend with each other unless it's our anniversary, which is obviously once a year, but it's even hard then." Sylvia explained. " I guess we've just accepted…" Sylvia cut off mid sentence; another wave of dizziness and nausea overcame her. She shut her eyes for a moment, biting her lip. The two stopped walking and Christine took Sylvia by the hand and moved her somewhere to sit, asking,

" Do you feel alright?"

" Yes, I just feel a bit nauseous… and a bit dizzy, it's happened before, don't worry, it should pass soon." Sylvia dismissed with a wave of her hand. Christine's brow creased.

" It's happened before? How often?" She asked.

" Usually… once a day, but I assume it's from stress and from when I was depressed from just being tired." Sylvia said confused. " Why?"

" I'm sorry I keep asking, but how long ago did you notice it happening?"

" A few months ago… Christine, why?" Sylvia was beginning to sound worried. A small smile crept onto her sister's face.

" Because that's what happened when I was pregnant with Gustave."

OOOO

Erik was finally able to compose again. He was scribbling out notes and words, hoping to finish the song relatively soon in order to have the band rehearse it before the next day, the day of the performance. He was hunched over his piano, pen resting against half finished sheet music. He began to play a melody before pausing, thinking of what notes to play next. He tried a few more notes and wrote them down, his fingers becoming stained with ink.

It was early evening and he'd been working all day, his eyes getting a bit tired. He couldn't stop thinking about the night before, when Gustave ran off in terror… his scream still echoed in his head… Shutting his eyes he tried, and failed, not to wallow in the memory or about how upset it had made him. Before he could try and write more of the music, he heard someone walking down the stairs to where he sat. Erik looked up to see Sylvia walking towards the piano. She smiled at him and he gave a smile back, moving to the side on the bench he sat on to give her room to sit beside him.

Sylvia sat and folded her hands, looking at the sheet music.

" I see you've been busy." She commented, picking up a sheet, reading over it. She hummed a few bars and smiled. " I like it- it's a wonderful melody!" She told him, putting it back down and kissing his cheek. He gave a small smile.

" Thank you, Sylvia." Erik said quietly. She rested her head on his shoulder and wound her arms lovingly around his waist. He held her close and pressed his cheek to the top of her head. " What did you do today?"

" I spent it with Christine. She told me she was willing to put her past feelings about you behind her to try and get along with you." She told him and he let out a chuckle of disbelief. She bit her lip and looked down for a moment. " And, there's something else."

" Hm?"

" I felt sick again today. When I told Christine what was wrong, she told me she felt exactly like that when she had been pregnant with Gustave… Erik, I've been feeling sick like this for a few months…" He looked down at her as she looked up at him. " Erik, I'm… I'm pregnant." She explained as she smiled up at him. A look of pure, utter shock overcame Erik's face.

" Wh… _what?_" He asked.

" I'm pregnant." She repeated. The look that appeared on his face was much like the one that showed up when she kissed him for the first time; he was stuck somewhere between laughing, smiling, crying and probably somewhere around fainting as well. She hugged him tightly and felt his arms wrap equally as tightly around her waist. He pressed a long, lingering kiss to the side of her head and she smiled into his shoulder. But suddenly, she felt his body stiffen slightly. Her brow creased in confusion.

" I'll… have to hide my face again." He whispered. This time Sylvia stiffened dramatically and pulled away quickly to look at him in shock.

" _What?_ Why?' She asked. Erik sighed and shook his head.

" You saw how Gustave reacted. Any child would react that way, even if I was their father." He muttered. Sylvia sighed as he continued to speak. " And who's to say that our child won't… look like I do." He gestured to his mask. Sylvia shook her head and reached up and grabbed his face. She sighed and shook her head.

" You won't have to hide your face. I won't _let_ you hide your face." She pulled off his wig and mask. She stroked his cheek and gestured to the deformed half of his face. " _That_ isn't horrible. It's just as beautiful as the other half of your face. And if our child looks like you then that will be wonderful, we'll have a beautiful and amazing child, Erik. They will accept you no matter what you look like, just like I did. Don't you even _dare_ think about thinking otherwise." She said as she smiled lovingly at him.

Erik stared down at his wife who held his face like he were the most precious thing in the world. And to her, he was. He loved that she accepted him, and he loved how much she loved him. A smile came across his face as the full reality of what she'd just told smacked into his mind.

" We're… we're going to be parents." He whispered. She grinned and nodded. He grinned back and pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her hair. She pressed her face into his neck as he held her lovingly. Both sat there and held each other as it all sank in. Life could only get better.

_**Afterword:**__** YAY HAPPY NEWS! =D But Raoul seems to be up to no good hmmm? Okay, I hope you liked the chapter! And now on to thanking and replying to reviews!**_

__**skittlesgirl99:**_I'm glad you liked the update! And sorry about the wait, life likes to throw curveballs at me all the time! Thanks for reviewing!_

**grapejuice101:** _Thanks for reviewing! And you're welcome for the dedication, you really helped me out with the last chapter! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter too! Thanks for the poster on Polyvore too! Also, thank you for being a really loyal reader and reviewing and reading my other stories, especially my Sherlock one!_

**blackribbonredroses:**_ Haha! You were right! =D I love your username by the way! And thanks for reviewing!_

**halloween princess:** _Glad you liked the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing!_

**HungerGamesCrazy:**_ I hope you god my PM, but if you didn't Gustave is __not__ Erik's son, he's Raoul's and Christine's. Thanks for reviewing! _

**funnygirl00:**_ Yay she's pregnant! =D And oh my God, you are so lucky that you got to go see Love Never Dies! That part sounds really funny and now I feel like I want to incorporate it… But I'm really glad I helped you remember it! Seeing live shows is so much fun, especially when you remember moments like those! Thanks for reviewing!_

**lydiathetigeropean:**_ Ahahah! We'll see if that will be so in the oncoming chapters! Thanks for the review!_

**Mammps:**_ I'm glad you like the story and Sylvia! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again for the review!_

**AmberRedRose:**_ Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, I've been reading through your stories and I love them! Especially your Pirates of the Caribbean story; those movies are on my list of all time favorite movies! Also, thanks for checking out my Polyvore! Thanks also for the review!_

**Gamerlady123:**_ I think your suspicion on her nausea attacks were probably correct! Hope the chapter was good! Thanks for the review!_

_**Okay! Thanks all you guys for reviewing! Also, I DO have a Polyvore collection for both my Phantom stories, so if you wanna see what Sylvia's wearing (roughly) then go check it out, the link is on my profile! Also, grapejuice101 made an AMAZING poster for these fics of mine, I'll add a link to it on my profile! I hope you all liked the chapter!**_

_** ALSOOOO if it's not too much to ask, I've posted a new fanfic for the BBCOne/Masterpiece Mystery show Sherlock, so if you'd like to read it, I'd love to know if you like it and also maybe gain a few more reviews XD But, you don't have to, I'm just worried about that story out of all the ones I'm writing.**_

_** Thanks again all of you! I'd love a review or two on how you think I did with this chapter! Thanks again!**_

_**~ Mary**_


	8. Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera (the musical/opera or the book) or any of the music or any of the characters. I do not own Love Never Dies or any of the music or characters from that show. I only own my OC Sylvia._

**Foreword: In 'Devil Takes The Hindmost' I've had to add in spoken lines every once and a while to make it fit this story line, so just imagine musical interludes every here and there when they speak… XD Also, I had to alter part of the song to make it work, the 'such a child strange to see bit' so I tried to make words and phrases that would fit. So, if it's horrible, understand I tried my best! Thanks much! On to the story!  
Allons-y!**

Chapter Seven

The next day was the day that the concert was to be performed. Meg was to sing her song, and Sylvia was to sing the one Erik had only just finish writing and that she'd just finished learning. Of course, the rehearsals the night before between the two were constantly interrupted by random and excited thoughts about the fact Sylvia was currently with child. Both had already begun to think of names; amongst those for girls Juliet, Adrianne, and Selene were contenders as well as Edmond, Jean and David for a boy. Erik was happily overwhelmed by the fact he was going to be a father, and he had already expressed concerns of not knowing how to act as one, seeing as he'd been orphaned very young. Those concerns, of course, were immediately put to rest by Sylvia, who assured him that he was going to be an amazing father.

Christine and Gustave were taking the day to spend together, Raoul insisting he needed time to think. He knew that he needed to get Sylvia away from that man who claimed to love her, and claimed to be her husband, but was truly only worming his way into her head to keep her under his control… and Raoul _hated _that! No one messed with darling little Sylvia, his sister through marriage and bond. No one. So, seeing no other place to go than just the grounds of Phantasma, he decided to purchase a drink as he thought.

'Suicide Hall' was a bar just off the grounds of Phantasma, and was most well known as a place where 'people end up when they have nowhere else to go'. Of course, Suicide Hall was not the name of the bar, but it was mostly just known as that through out the years. It was made of rickety wood and always smelled of spilled beer, stale alcohol and seawater. Regulars who spent their time there were usually hunched over crooked and wobbly tables, glasses in shaky hands and bottles waiting to be drained. The bartenders always wore crisp white shirts with black vests and thin black cotton cravats that were tied loosely beneath pressed collars.

Raoul had been at the bar for maybe a few hours. The day had passed him by as he took glass after glass of whatever the bartender had been serving him; he hadn't bothered to ask, he just needed to think. His long brown coat was carelessly draped over a tall bar chair a few seats away, and he had his back facing the bar. He had unbuttoned his sleeve's cuffs and rolled them up to his elbows, his cravat gone and collar open. His usually perfectly brushed hair was now messy and blond strands flopped every which-way and onto his forehead. As he looked at his glass he noticed it was now empty.

" One more." He said to the bartender, whose face scrunched up at the sound of his voice. He was getting a bit sick of this man…

" Ah, buddy, don't you think you've had enough?" He asked, cleaning a glass with a white cloth. " It's practically the afternoon! You've been here all morning!" He turned to face him, staring at him.

" _'One more'_ I said…" Raoul insisted.

" Alright, alright!" The bartender draped the cloth over his shoulder and walked over to Raoul, who set his glass down. " My shift is over anyway. So lets settle the bill, okay?" He asked, bracing his hands on the sticky wood of the bar. Raoul sighed and slowly reached into his pocket as he was poured another drink. He rooted around for a second, finding a few coins. Staring at what he had in his hand he immediately thought that he shouldn't be doing this… he was already in debt, already straining his family… he shouldn't…

He set the coins on the table, not wanting to meet the bartender's eye. Both knew it really wasn't enough. The bartender gave him a sympathetic look.

" Geez, you're on a bad way ain't ya? Worse than those that usually wind up here…" He commented, sliding the coins into his hands, going to drop them off somewhere. He'd seem them all; the men who cheated on their wives, the wives who cheated on their husbands, young men who've lost their families, young girls who've lost their way in life, drunks, sailors, and people who'd lost their homes but found their comfort in drink. But this man, sitting at the bar, obviously had deeper things going on, he could see it on his face and in his eyes… he wasn't going to pry; it wasn't his place.

A man dressed exactly like the bartender walked in.

" Ah, here's the afternoon shift! Maybe he'll know what to do with ya!" The bartender commented before getting ready to leave. Raoul scoffed quietly, still trying to think of how to get Sylvia to go…

As Raoul slowly gulped down the liquid that slithered down his throat, the door opened.

" _Morning, Benny, coffee please! Hurry up, before I freeze!_" Meg sang as she almost skipped through the door, drying her blond hair off with a damp white towel, still greeting him by saying 'morning'. " _I'll just take it… black…_" She froze when she saw Raoul. " Vicomte? F-fancy meeting you here…" She twisted the towel around in her hands.

" Miss Giry…" Responded Raoul in a strained and distant voice as if lost in thought and embarrassed that he'd been caught at the bar, looking the way he did.

" Drowning your sorrows, are you?" She asked, unsure of why he would be here.

" On the contrary…" He said with a humorless laugh, standing. " I'm celebrating a _reunion_ with old friends. Friends I long thought _dead_ and _buried_." He spat the words 'dead' and 'buried', angrily thinking about… _him_. Meg bit her lip. This didn't bode well…

" And you?" He asked.

" Oh, I was just taking a swim! It helps relax me, especially since I'm performing tonight. As is Sylvia, will you be attending?" Meg asked hopefully, trying to change the subject.

" The concert… yes, the concert. I will attend. But tell me, Miss Giry, how often does Sylvia sing there?" He asked curiously, leaning against the bar as Meg sat down in a chair two seats away.

" Oh, she hasn't in about a year… she was very upset about not seeing Christine and became depressed, and this will be the first time anyone's heard her sing since."

" Did she ever mention _anything_ about wanting to go back to France? To find us?" Raoul questioned, staring down at his hands, jaw slowly beginning to clench.

" N-no… She… she never did… only spoke of how much she missed you and her sister…" She muttered, unsure of why he was asking. As he was expecting, Raoul's jaw clenched tightly. She never asked to go home… never said she wanted to… only said she missed them; that man had truly brainwashed her! He wouldn't allow her to go home! He was a monster!

" Do you think that _he_ will be there?" He spat and almost growled. Meg didn't like how the tone of his voice was changing. She began to stand.

" Of course he will, they _are_ married."

" That's all just a ploy! Does _no one see that!? He's lying to her!_ He only wants her for her voice! To get back at Christine and I! He does not love her!" Raoul almost shouted, his fists clenching and knuckles turning white. Meg frantically shook her head.

" No! No he _does_! He loves her with all his heart! And she loves him back! Raoul, you'll have to believe me! You _have to!_ Do not do anything rash! You know what could happen!" She begged, referring to the incident at the Opera House.

" That is _exactly_ what I'm trying to prevent! She doesn't love him! He's tricked her! He's lying! She only _thinks_ she does, but in reality that isn't true! I'm going to take Sylvia with me and my family _back to France! She. Does. Not. Truly. Love him!_"

" She does! If you don't want to believe any of us, take your wife and son and leave!" Meg told him, becoming upset. She marched towards the door. " _Leave this place behind!_"

" Miss Giry!" Raoul called after her as she exited the door. " Miss Giry!" He ran to the door just as it was about to close and then shouted, " He's _not_ Mephistopheles you know!" He turned and began to march towards his chair again, the bar now empty of customers beside himself. " When it comes down to it, he's just another circus freak! I'm not afraid of him!" He quickly patted the bar top to order another drink from the new bartender, who had his back to him.

With a quick spin, the man behind the bar turned, only to reveal Erik himself, dressed similar to a bartender; black vest, white button down, but his cravat was silk and fancier. His eyes glared at Raoul, who jumped back at the sight of the man's half-masked face. Erik had been listening the majority of Raoul's and Meg's conversation. He wanted to take Sylvia away! And he had the _audacity _to say that he was lying to her! Controlling her! This man was even worse than ten years ago!

" No… It can't be!" Raoul muttered, gulping quietly, taking a few steps backwards.

" 'Not afraid of me' you say?" Erik asked, stepping closer to the bar that separated the two men.

" _Stay back!_" Raoul spat, pointing at him, his breathing shaking. Now, was he _actually_ afraid of the man that destroyed the Opera House and took away his lovely little sister? In the truth of reality… yes. But, he'd never let him know that. " Or I'll _kill you, _I _promise_ you!"

" _Insolent boy!_" Erik said in a tone of voice that wasn't a shout, but it was so deadly calm and full of hate at the same time, it seemed twenty times louder than any scream. He marched out from behind the bar and slowly began to advance on the fop. " You think you own more of her soul than I do?" He paused a few feet away from him, floorboards creaking.

" She is my sister by law and _bond_. I've known her longer than you have!" Raoul told him, a glare fixed on his face as he tried to stop the fact that his hands were beginning to tremble in the slightest. " Your music may speak to her, but her heart will _always_ follow me."

" You think so? You _really _think so? Follow you? With all your…" Erik looked him up and down. " Charms…?" He repressed a smirk. What charms did he possess, really?

" _Look at you… deep in debt! Stinking drunk… pitiful! Shall we two make a bet? Devil take the hindmost!_" Erik sang, stepping towards Raoul, each step almost painfully slow but extremely deliberate. Raoul had backed up a few steps as the man advanced on him, and he froze when there were about three chairs between them, however all were pressed against the bar, not providing any real protection, but the distance between the two was comforting. Raoul glared at Erik's insults and he felt his gut twist angrily. How dare he! Two could play at _that_ game!

" _Look at you! Foul as sin! Hideous… horrible!_" Raoul spat, leaning towards him as he took a few more steps closer to him. He couldn't help the cruel smirk that snaked its way onto his face. " _Call the stakes! Deal me in! Devil take the hindmost!_"

" _Our Sylvia shall choose tonight!_" Erik sang, standing stock straight and intimidatingly tall and still.

" _Let her choose._" Raoul replied, smiling confidently. This would be all too easy…

" _Is she yours or mine?_"

" _Draw the line!_" Raoul pointed to the floor as if to say 'go ahead, do it now!'

" _If she sings, you loose tonight!_" Erik informed, the bet slowly forming in his mind. Of course she would sing!

" _I won't loose!_"

" _You leave from here!_" Erik told him, also feeling all-too confident in himself.

" _Fine!_"

" _Disappear!_"

" _Fine! And if she won't? If I win?_" Raoul asked, raising an eyebrow.

" _All your debts wiped away!_" Erik said, lifting his left hand and waving it through the air, the rings on his fourth finger glinting teasingly in the light. Raoul glared.

" That's all?" Raoul asked. Erik raised an eyebrow and clenched his jaw. Should he really say what he knew Raoul actually wanted? Well, there was no way he was going to loose, Sylvia _would_ sing.

" You may also take Sylvia back to France, never to see me again." Erik said quietly, looking at the floor. Even _saying_ it made him feel sick… But, Sylvia would sing, she was excited about it that morning. She would sing. He would win. Raoul smirked.

" _Very well. Let's begin!_" Raoul said in a triumphant tone, sticking a hand out to Erik for him to shake.

" _Devil take the hind most!_" They sang together, shaking hands. In a swift moment, both yanked the other closer, Erik gripping Raoul's vest, Raoul gripping Erik' cravat and vest. Erik glared down at him.

" _You think you have the odds!_" Raoul spat.

" _Our old game, it's been changed!_" Erik told him, as the two locked eyes in a furious glare.

" _ You think you're in control!_"

" _Every throw… riskier!_"

" _You think you've fixed the dice,_" Raoul sneered, shoving away from him, yanking Erik's tie from where it had been neatly tugged into his shirt and vest. Erik released him, and looked down at his now messed up tie. It'd take him a while to get that right… "_ Well I will gladly role!_"

" _All the rules rearranged…_"

" _I'll bet against the house, I'll even double down!_" Raoul told him as he marched over to the bar, slapping a hand down on it in an almost mocking way as he leaned back against it as well.

" _Fate has redesigned us…_" Erik said as he tucked his tie back in properly and straightened out his vest.

" _Fortunes on my side!_" Raoul stated, knocking over a chair in a relatively drunk-looking manor as he followed Erik, who was slowly walking to the left.

" _Cut the deck, let us play,_"

" _I won her long ago! I won her from you then!_" Raoul referred to the 'three months of peace' from ten years ago, also the time after the graveyard incident. Erik glanced back at him skeptically, still keeping calm, as Raoul seemed to let anger seep into every word he spoke.

" _You and I, once again,_" Erik continued calmly as he slowly began to turn to face him.

" _I'll wager even now I'll win her back again!_"

" _In the end,_"

" _And when the game is done!_" Raoul sang, hanging onto a post attached to the bar, leaning forward as Erik turned to face him.

" _Either way!_" Erik sang, stepping a bit closer again, resting an arm on the bar, and gripping a chair in his other hand.

" _Devil take the hindmost!_" They sang together, equal fervor in their tones. " _Now Sylvia shall choose at last… Is she yours or mine?_"

" What you don't seem to understand is the difference between you and Sylvia and Christine and I… _Christine and I have a son. Our bond's secure._" Raoul told him, moving around Erik to go grab his coat. Erik smirked.

" _Are you sure?_" Erik questioned.

" What?" Raoul spun around to face Erik's back, face contorting in confusion.

" _Are you so sure?_"

" What do you mean?" Raoul asked, taking a cautious step forward.

" _Our bond's secure… just like yours! Just as strong! We just found out…_" Erik trailed off.

" Huh?" Raoul asked, stepping back a step, not understanding if Erik had said anything more.

" _That Sylvia is with child! That is the truth accept it!_" Erik said proudly, turning to face Raoul with a grin. Raoul's face twisted into a look of shock and he shook his head.

" You lie!" He all but shouted. " _No woman could! Or ever would!_"

" _Yet you doubt… doubt your sister! Doubt your wife… everything!_"

" _Love such a man! You're insane!_" Raoul spat angrily. He had to be lying! Sylvia couldn't be pregnant! It shouldn't be possible! That monster must have taken advantage of her; she wouldn't let him to it willingly!

" _Now we play,_" Erik sang, turning his body to face Raoul, who marched around him again and ran his hands through his hair in denial.

" _So now I play,_"

" _For your/my life!_" Both sang, facing each other directly again. " _Devil take the hindmost!_"

" _Deal the cards!_" Erik sang, walking towards the chair with Raoul's coat draped over it.

" _I call your bluff!_" Raoul unrolled his sleeves.

" _Let them fall!_"

" _The game is on!_"

"_ Choose your hand,_" Erik watched as Raoul yanked his coat into his arms.

" _We will see,_"

" _Try your best,_"

" _Who wins out!_" Raoul sang, pulling his left arm through his coat sleeve.

" _He who wins…_" Erik sang as he walked over to stand before Raoul, glaring calmly down at him.

" _Once and for all,_"

" _Wins it all!_" Both sang as Erik reached out and grabbed Raoul by the neck, causing him to lean back onto the bar. Raoul looked up at Erik nervously, knowing that the man was always willing to kill… his breathing picked up and began to shake and his heart rate picked up. " _Devil take the hindmost!_" Raoul gripped Erik's wrist with his right hand in a feeble attempt to get him to remove it.

Erik squeezed slightly against his neck, just enough pressure to make Raoul groan and gag.

" She walks, you leave together with Christine and Gustave as well! Pockets full! Debts paid, never to see me again!" He squeezed again as he spoke, Raoul blinked rapidly up at him, pulling at the hand around his throat. " She sings…" Erik released him, shoving him so he fell to his knees on the floor of the bar, one arm resting on the bar top, one on a chair, leaving him staring up at the intimidating man. " You leave with Christine and Gustave… _alone_." Erik turned and faced a dark door way, slowly disappearing as he sang,

" _Devil take the hindmost…_"

" Dear God…" Raoul muttered in shock and pain, lightly touching his throat as he stared at the grimy floors. " W-what have I done?" He asked himself, swiftly standing. " I could lose her forever!" He began to run towards the door, pulling the rest of his coat on, calling out in despair, " My Sylvia!"

_**Afterword: And there's that chapter! =D Hope you all enjoyed it! I've been looking forward to writing this song for FOREVER and I do admit, it was stressful and complicated as I tried to fit it into the plot well, but I think I did pretty well, and, may I just say… (Flynn Rider moment) I CANNOT believe I let Erik even suggest letting Sylvia go off with Raoul! But, he is right, Sylvia always sings when he asks! And if Raoul convinces her otherwise, I might just spaz out and wonder what the hell my brain was thinking! But, I'm sure I won't EVER LET THAT HAPPEN. O.O **_

_** REVIEW RESPONSE TIME!**_

**skittlesgirl99:**___Haha! You're right he does have something up his sleeve, the question is… what? I'm being evil aren't I? XD I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!_

**grapjuice101:** _YAY FOR THE BABY! =D I'm glad you loved the chapter! I hope you liked the poster I made, and I hope you liked the song! Thanks for reviewing!_

**blackribbonredroses:**_ Christine is that loving older sister who's accepting the fact her baby sister's in love- she just has to be brave and forget about her hatred towards Erik, let's hope she can!_

**AmberRedRose:** _I'm glad you liked Erik's reaction of Sylvia being pregnant! Lets hope you keep reading to see if your presumptions are correct! =D Also, I really do love your stories! I just finished reading what you have for your __Hangover__ story and I LOVE it! =D Hope you liked the chap and thanks again for the review! =D_

**PhantomFan01:**_ YESSSS they're having a baby! =D It was a decision I made for the story even before I began the sequel XD But it appears that Raoul still has intentions of taking her away, even if she is pregnant (he's still in denial about that XD) Thanks for the review!_

**Gamerlady123:**_ Yes you were right! =D Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter and hoped you liked this one! Thanks again!  
_**funnygirl00: **_I hopefully get to go see Phantom on Broadway later this month but I'm not sure if I still can. I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hope you liked this one and thanks again for the review!_

**GreekMythFan7:**_ I believe I've forgotten to tell you this, but I love your user name! As for any death in the foreseeable future, only I know what lies in store… I'm being that evil cryptic author who isn't revealing anything XD But I'm glad you like my stories! Thanks for the review!_

_** Okay, so that's it till next time! Thanks again to those who have also added this to their favorites or their story alerts; they all mean the world to me! Review please to let me know how it was! Stay tuned for the next installment, which I hope to get up soon! (posting to my two other stories till I get back to this one, I have a schedule made out XD) Thanks again!**_

_**~Mary**_


	9. Chapter Eight

_Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera (the musical/opera or the book) or any of the music or any of the characters. I do not own Love Never Dies or any of the music or characters from that show. I only own my OC Sylvia._

**Foreword: Okie-dokie! So, to start this chapter off, I would like to dedicate it to grapejuice101, for a few reasons; IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! =D Happy birthday, this is my gift to you! Also, you've helped me out a lot with this story so thanks again! And you're also a very loyal reviewer! Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Eight

Erik arrived back at Phantasma, head spinning. He couldn't believe he'd just made that bet; of course he'd win, but it, of course, still made him nauseous. The sky was a smoke grey and some mist clinging close to the ground. He was making his way to find Sylvia when he ran into none other than Christine and Gustave. He paused where he stood as they did the same, a few feet parting them.

" Erik." Christine said quietly. Mentally, he briefly wondered how she actually knew his name, and then suspected Sylvia had told her. He gave a polite nod, neck strained and jaw clenched. " I'd… I would… I would like to apologize to you. For the way I acted all those years ago. It has come to my realization that you truly love my sister and that she truly returns your love. I'm going to accept that you two are now family, and that it now means _you_ are my family. I am truly sorry." The tone of her voice was sincere yet hesitant at the same time. Erik knew she was still trying to accept it all, but by the look on her face, he figured she might be trying.

" And I'm sorry I screamed. I guess I may have judged you too soon." Gustave said quietly. Erik let out a small smile.

" I accept your apology. Both of them. I appreciate them both greatly." Erik told them sincerely with a nod. Christine smiled a tad as well and nodded.

" Thank you. Also, I believe Sylvia was looking for you, she said she would be backstage getting ready."

" Oh, may I go help her?" Gustave asked politely, at which, Christine smiled.

" Of course, dear." Christine told him, and he turned and ran off, excited to be able to help his aunt. When Christine turned back from watching Gustave running away, Erik had disappeared, just like all those years ago. Just like a ghost. Like the Phantom of the Opera.

OOO

Sylvia was on her way towards her dressing room when she saw Gustave weaving his way through backstage. She smiled at the sight of him and stopped as he rushed over to her.

" Hello, Gustave. What are you doing back here?" She asked. Gustave reached up and took her hand.

" Mother told me I could come back here to help you get ready for the performance. Of course, if you don't mind." He added on, smiling up at her. Sylvia grinned and nodded at him.

" Of course! Come, my dressing room is just down the hall."

OOO

" Gustave, could you hand me those earrings? The sapphires on the left?" She asked, gesturing to a box in the upper corner of the desk. He reached out, sitting in the chair and took them, placing them in Sylvia's waiting hand. She smiled at him and turned back to the mirror, putting the earrings in place. She smoothed out the skirt of her white dress. She wiped a bit of the red lipstick that had gone astray from the curve of her lip and smiled, turning to face her nephew. " There. How do I look?" she asked. Gustave looked up at her and smiled.

" _You look so beautiful. So very beautiful._" Sylvia grinned and kissed him on the top of the head and placing a hand on his cheek. She loved him so much even though she'd only met him a short time ago. She felt like she knew him already. He was playful and adventurous and funny and fun; all the things she had been when she was his age. "_ Like a queen in a book_." She grinned and lifted up her skirts and waltzed around to the other side of the desk, holding her chin high, pretending to be a queen. The two laughed as she stopped by the other side of the chair, crouching down to come eye level with him.

" _You too are beautiful. So very beautiful. Once this performance is through, we'll spend some time just us two. Won't that be fun?_" She promised, smiling at him He nodded and the two heard the sound of the door opening.

Raoul stepped through the slightly crooked door, shutting it behind him. He wore a well-fitted tuxedo, his golden hair was carefully brushed back again and his white silk bow tie slightly askew. He turned and faced the two in the room, and Sylvia stood. He stared at her, the way she was dressed and the way her make-up had been put on. She was no longer the innocent little girl he'd played with as a boy. She was the beautiful, confident woman that he'd met again at the Opera Populaire ten years ago.

" Father, Doesn't Aunt Sylvia look lovely tonight?" Asked Gustave. Raoul smiled at Sylvia, nodding.

" Indeed she does… As lovely as she looked the first time I showed up at her dressing room door." Raoul said, remembering that night, the night she'd been kidnapped from the stage. However, she had looked beautiful despite the occurrences. Sylvia gave a small smile and looked him over.

" And, Raoul, look at you! You look just like that handsome boy in the opera box! The one that always encouraged Christine and I and showed up at every performance. The one who never gave up on us." She smiled at him. Raoul looked down at his son, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" _Please, Gustave, if you don't mind, go and wait outside a while._" He sang, smiling lovingly at the boy. Gustave stood and looked up at his father, who was walking with him towards the door.

" But when's Aunt Sylvia going to sing? I don't want to miss it!"

Sylvia saw the look on Raoul's face and sensed that he wanted to talk with her. She walked over to Gustave and smiled, gently ruffling his hair, which caused him to smile and laugh a bit.

" _Go and wait backstage, my dear. Soon your father will fetch you there._" She sang as Raoul opened the door. " You, your father and your mother can watch from the wings." With a happy nod the boy walked from the room. Raoul began to shut the door and Sylvia went to sit in her chair, continuing to fix her hair. She looked over at Raoul and smiled at him, finally noticing his bowtie. She stood again and walked over to him.

" Your bowtie is a bit crooked, Raoul." She teased him, straightening it out for him. " It reminds me of the time you attempted to teach us how to tie them. It was a miserable attempt." The two laughed a bit as she returned to her chair. Raoul felt his smile slowly dying away and he looked to his feet. He had to make sure that she didn't sing, that she left with him.

" Sylvia, I… I must apologize profusely to you." Said Raoul quietly, running a hand over his face. Sylvia's own face scrunched in confusion as she looked up at her life-long friend.

" Apologize? What for?" She asked.

" For what I did ten years ago. For that night when I left you with that man, the night that you disappeared." He explained. " I shouldn't have left you, I should have immediately gotten you and taken you with Christine and I. I had been selfish and cruel and I can't believe I let _you_ of all people suffer. And for ten years. By leaving you there I subjected you to ten long years of suffering." Raoul told her, voice quavering. She stared up at him in shock, mouth hanging open.

" Raoul, I wasn't suffering." She told him. " You have no need to apologize, you have to understand-"

" I _do_ understand, Sylvia. You may not, but I do. I feel horrid for not seeing you for ten years. Ten long years!" He grasped both her warm, delicate hands in his as he crouched down before her, looking up into her blue eyes. She looked confused and worried yet so beautiful at the same time. He couldn't let her stay here. " I've missed you. I've missed seeing you, I've missed your smile and missed hearing you laugh and sing. And I'm so sorry for my actions and what I've done." He grasped her hands tighter, hanging his head for a long moment that was encased in silence.

" _Though I've no right to ask you to, there's one thing more I'd have you do…_" He sang as he looked up at her. " _If you love me as I love you…_" He murmured the last part almost so quietly that Sylvia thought she could have imagined it.

" Raoul, what is it?" She asked, turning in her chair to face him, running her thumbs comfortingly over his knuckles, seeing the pain and sadness etched into every inch of his familiar face.

" _Don't sing the song, dear._" Raoul insisted as he stood a bit. Shock overcame Sylvia's face.

" What? Raoul, I'm going to sing-"

" _You have to know something is __terribly__ wrong, dear!_" Raoul told her, grasping her hands tighter.

" Raoul, this song means everything to him, to me, I'm going to sing!" Sylvia told him, voice shaking a bit. He suddenly removed his hands from hers and walked towards the large mirror, staring at it uneasily for a moment.

" _That Hell-spawned demon! He's had us playing his game all along, dear!_" Raoul spat darkly, coming to stand behind her chair, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

" _Please, Raoul, listen to me, you still can't be thinking like this!_" Sylvia sang, tears coming to her eyes as she grabbed his hand. He crouched down on the other side of her and looked at her with sadness as a few tears began to roll down her face.

" _You need so much, it's true… And I've denied you… You need the man you knew back here beside you._" He lifted his hands and placed them on her cheeks, wiping tears off her fair skin and pink cheeks with his thumbs. " _You need the man you knew back here beside you!_" He gave her a small, loving smile. " _You'll have him back, I vow! Just ask it of me! But we must leave here now! If you still love me…_" He sang, placing his hands on her shoulders, smile slowly fading. He leaned forward and pressed a long kiss to the top of her head before pulling her into a tight hug.

Sylvia was shaking. She was confused. Raoul was telling her that he would no longer be the jealous man he'd become that night at the Opera House and that he would change. But she would have to leave. She _couldn't leave_.

" Raoul, I can't leave." She told him, resting her chin on his shoulder. He rubbed her back and then pulled away, holding her shoulders.

" Listen! Please! I have passage for _four_ to Schoenberg on the Atlantic Queen. It leaves tonight; let's be on it! For both our sakes… and Christine's. And Gustave's." He begged he looked out one of the windows where the sheer white curtains had been drawn back. " _Leave this place behind._" There was a moment of silence as Sylvia stared at the floor.

She just needed time to think. She knew she wouldn't leave, she never would. But she was beginning to feel sick again and her head was feeling jumbled. She looked up at Raoul.

" Go find Gustave and Christine, wait with them. Tell the stage manager not to disturb me, I need some time." She told Raoul, removing her earrings. He nodded, obviously happy to oblige, and he pulled her into another warm, tight, long hug, which she returned, closing her eyes tightly. Erik stood behind the mirror, watching. His heart was pounding. She couldn't actually be considering leaving, could she… could she? Raoul released Sylvia and headed to the door, sending her a smile before walking out.

When he was gone Sylvia wrapped her arms tightly around herself and felt herself beginning to shake with tears. She dropped her head to her desk as she lifted an arm to wrap around the back of her head. She let herself cry and didn't notice when Erik stepped into the room, the curtains billowing around him. He looked over to the desk to see his wife sobbing. Quickly walking over, he knelt beside her, wrapping an arm around her trembling shoulders. She looked up at him and wiped at her cheeks.

" _You know his love is not enough. You know he isn't what you need. You know you're made of finer stuff. I think on that, we're all agreed._" He sang to her gently, rubbing her shoulders. He took her hands in his and she felt comforted by his familiar fingers caressing her hands. He helped her stand and brushed a curly strand of hair from her face.

The lights in the room were dim, creating shadows on his face and making his dark attire blend in perfectly with the shadows of the room. Sylvia looked up at him as he left a hand on her cheek.

" _It's time to leave him in the dust! It's time to be who you should be!_" He released her hands, keeping strong eye contact with her, backing up towards the mirror. She never broke her gaze from his and watched him intently, hypnotized by him like she always had been. "_ It's time to do now as you must and set the music in you free!_" She shut her eyes and took in a deep breath before releasing it and she felt her entire body relax.

As her eyes opened she looked at Erik, who was beginning to smile at her.

" _In moments, mere moments drums will roll! There you stand just like before!_" He sang to her grinning happily, gesturing to the mirror as if it were the stage. "_ The crowd will hush! And then in one sweet rush,_" Sylvia found her heart fluttering the way it had always done just before a performance. She rushed towards the mirror and stood in front of it almost as if she could still see the audience. " _I will hear you sing once more!_" He couldn't wipe the loving grin from his lips as he took a beautiful necklace off the table and walked up behind his wife.

" _And music, our music, will swell and then unwind!_" He brought the necklace around her neck and clasped it together, letting it rest at the back of her throat. Sylvia stared at the beautiful piece of jewelry that clung to her neck. He moved her hair from under the chain and then placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face away from the mirror.

" _Like two strands of melody at last entwined!_" He sang with all the passion in the world, extending a hand towards her as she then walked forward as if silently commanded to do so and sat down in her chair. " _Fulfill us, complete us! Make us whole! Seal our bond forever more!_" He lifted the earrings from the tabletop and took her hand, gently placing the jewelry in her palm. His hands enveloped hers as he closed her fingers. " _Tonight, for me, embrace your destiny, let me hear you sing,_" She stared up at him, eyes once again locked with his. She could see and hear his love for her in his voice and in his eyes, and that amazed her. " _Once more!_"

Erik began to back away into the shadows again, his hands sliding from hers, but her hand was left extended towards him as she kept staring at him as he disappeared into the shadows. He had always managed to put her in a trance-like state with only his voice, it was one of the things that amazed her about him.

Once he was gone she quickly brought her hand to her chest. She opened her palm and looking at the sparkling sapphires that sat there like crystallized teardrops.

" Five minutes, Miss Daaé!" The stage manager called out. She blinked rapidly, shaking her head.

" _Twisted every way, what answer can I give?_" She questioned herself, shutting her eyes. She wanted to say yes to the two of them; to her husband and to her brother. But she couldn't. She had to choose one.

" _Sylvia, Sylvia… don't think that I don't care…_" She could hear Raoul's voice singing.

" _But every hope and every prayer rests on you now!_" Came Erik's voice.

Looking up at nothing in particular she took her earrings and put them back in place, decisions still buzzing in her head.

_**Afterword: And there's the chapter! Okay, I was gonna make it longer, but I need to go find a website for the lyrics to 'Devil Takes the Hindmost reprise' otherwise I'll have to listen really closely and fail at writing it or not to it at all :-/ Which would suck cause it's a pretty awesome song!**_

_** ONTO THE REVIEWS! =D**_

**halloween princess:**_ Yes, it would appear that men are possessive XD Especially these two! I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you liked the update! Thanks again!_

**Gamerlady123:**_ I'm glad you liked Devil Take The Hindmost, it was really fun to write! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks again!_

**grapejuice101: **_Again, happy birthday! =D And I'm glad you liked it! Hope the whole 'Erik puts her into a trance' scene was good! Thanks again!_

**AmberRedRose:** _I'm glad you've been excited for the chapters! I'm still totally in love with your Hangover story XD Anyway, thanks again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

**Phantom's Ange:** _Hmmm, since you mentioned the 'Raoul maybe has feelings for Sylvia' I've been thinking the same… maybe he does. Maybe he had feelings for her at one point but then realized he loved Christine, but still has those residual feelings underneath. Very interesting concept! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

**skittlesgirl99:**_ YAY I'M EVIL! =D Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

**PhantomFan01:**_ You can feel her internal conflict however. Raoul just had to come in and be all 'please, you know we're family!' kind of thing, didn't he? XD I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review!  
_**Funnygirl00:** _That's awesome! =D I'm actually going to see it in October, so I have a few months to wait. But I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks again!_

_**And thank you to all who have added this story to their alerts or their favorites! **_

_** Okay THIS IS IMPORTANT. O.O I have put a poll up on my profile to ask what people might want me to do for another story. I've given three ideas I've had up and I'd appreciate it if you'd vote! Also, to those who know about my Doctor Who fanfiction, it isn't up on the Poll because it's a definite story, the first chapter is almost done. The poll may close on Thursday, but I may extend it. Vote please and thank you!**_

_** Reviews would be loved! I'd like to know how I'm doing and such! Thanks again to everyone who read/reviewed/added to favorites/alerts! It means the world to me! Reviews please and thank you! Thanks again!**_

_**~Mary**_


	10. Chapter Nine

_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Never Dies or Phantom of the Opera (book/musical/songs) or any of the characters. I only own my OC Sylvia. _

**Foreword: Okay, a few notes; Madame Giry will not be singing in the reprise of Devil Takes the Hindmost, seeing as her plot in this story doesn't really exist. A second note, the dress and set that I'm describing are from the Australian performance, the one I've been referencing off of Youtube for this entire story XD So, yeah! Enjoy!  
Allons-y!**

Chapter Nine

As Sylvia sat alone in her dressing room, head in her hands, Gustave wandered around backstage, waiting to see his aunt sing. He stared around as stagehands busied themselves with preparing the stage for Sylvia's performance.

" _In moments, you will hear Miss Sylvia Daaé sing once again in her come back performance after a year of retirement! She was once one of France's best least known song-birds, so don't miss your chance to hear her beautiful voice rise once more!_" He could hear Gangle calling out to the crowd.

Gustave quietly began to hum to himself as he slowly wandered about, blissfully unaware of the tension floating through the theatre.

" Ready on the rail?" Called one of the stagehands.

" Ready on the rail!" Replied another.

Raoul stood at a balcony, his hands gripping the railing tightly. He desperately wished that Sylvia would heed his word and not sing, that she would finally come to her senses and come back to France with them.

" _Will she sing? Will she flee? What is she thinking now?_" He sang in question, shaking his head slightly. " _Is it him? Is it me? Devil take the hindmost._"

" Ready on the floor?" Called the stagehand again.

" Ready on the floor!" Came the reply.

" _Will she stay?_" Questioned Raoul as he began to make his way back towards the wings of the stage slowly, pausing every now and then.

" _Obey your heart,_" Sang Erik as he watched over the theatre from the rafters. He knew she would stay, they both loved each other far too much for her to leave.

" _Will she go?_"

" _And sing for me!_"

" _Does she know?_"

" _You want it to be._"

" _Even now? Please, Sylvia, stop the show!_" Begged Raoul as he shook his head mournfully, hoping she'd realize the truth…

" _Stay and be mine eternally!_" Erik sang as he made his way towards the stairs, ready to take his place in the wings.

" _Devil take the hindmost!_ _Now it's time, so make your choice! Do it for our sake!_" Both sang in unison, both hoping she would make the best decision.

"_ Use your head!_" Erik pleaded as he slowly descended the stairs in the shadows.

" _No time to wait!_" Raoul sang, stopping to stare back toward Sylvia's dressing room door.

" _Hesitate!_ _We're all undone!_" Both sang, both beginning to pace a bit.

" Ready in the pit?" Called the stagehand, continuing his checklist.

" Ready in the pit!" Came the gruff reply.

" _Will she stay? Will she go?_" Questioned Raoul again.

" _Obey your heart, and sing for me! And sing for me!_" Erik sang out, descending another set of stairs.

" _Does she know? Even now? Please, Sylvia, stop the show!_" Raoul once more begged, eyes stinging once more.

" _You, me, the child,_" Erik sang softly, referring to their unborn child, shutting his eyes tightly. " _Eternally!_" 

" _Devil take the hindmost!_" Both sang, each finally reaching the wings; Raoul in the stage left side, Erik in the stage right side. Gustave laughed as Gangle, Squelch and Fleck all danced over to him, setting Gangle's hat on his head before playfully taking it back, and running off, getting ready to re-start the show.

" _Will she stay? Will she go? Does she know? Even now? Please, Sylvia, stop the show!_" Raoul sang, spotting Christine approaching, taking Gustave's hand.

" _Obey your heart, and sing for me! And sing for me! You, me, the child, eternally!_"

" _Devil take the hindmost!_" The two sang, turning to look at the darkened stage, waiting to see what would happen. " _Now it's time, no turning back! All is on the line! Here it is, the final dance. Once last chance to get what's mine!_"

" And… curtain!" Came the final call from the stagehand.

Raoul felt more nervous than he had ten years ago as he sat in the opera box, waiting to see if the Phantom of the Opera would be arrested. More nervous than he had been as Sylvia had dropped into the depths of the Opera House catacombs, clinging to that man.

Both men turned to look at the stage as the red velvet curtain lifted. The stage was still darkened, but Sylvia's silhouette could still be seen. Erik grabbed onto a piece of scaffolding as Raoul wrapped an arm around Christine's shoulders. Both were nervous. Both were sure they'd win. But only one person could determine who truly would…

The music had already begun as the lights slowly came up, giving a blue-ish hue to the stage. The light was gentle and hit Sylvia's face perfectly. The backdrop to the stage looked like the tail of a peacock, each feather painted meticulously to look absolutely perfect.

The lights brightened a bit more and Sylvia looked around the stage, blinking a few times. She was wearing a gorgeous floor-length midnight blue dress; the v-neck corset bodice, which wasn't tightly tied, had sparkling black beads patterning the bottom, the sleeves made of lace and lined with shimmering beads that looked like trails of water against her pale skin. The skirt was full and layered, made to look like feathers, a few layers in the back being gold and green, once again matching the theme of peacock feathers. She wore midnight blue silk gloves that rose to just above her elbow, her wedding ring still displayed on her left hand. Her lips, which were parted slightly as she glanced at the wings, were painted bright red. The necklace that Erik had placed around her neck earlier still sat there, glittering in the light. Her hair was pinned back on the sides and tiny crystals were pinned into them, looking like raindrops.

Sylvia could see Raoul, Christine and Gustave on her left, and Erik on her right. She quickly bent her head, shutting her eyes. She had to calm herself; if she didn't the performance wouldn't go right. Slowly looking up as the music quietly died off, she took a breath and made a choice.

" _Who knows when love begins, who knows what makes it start?_" She sang quietly, looking straight ahead, not wanting to see anyone in the wings. " _One day it's simply there, alive inside your heart. It slips into your thoughts, it infiltrates your soul. It takes you by surprise, then seizes full control_." Her voice echoed through out the theatre, as beautiful as it had ever been, still captivating every single person in the theatre.

Christine smiled as her sister began to sing, squeezing Gustave's shoulders, who was smiling as well. Raoul had his head bent, eyes squeezed shut as the notes she sang echoed around him. She'd made her choice…

" _Try to deny it and try to protest, but love won't let you go once you've been possessed…_"

Erik shut his eyes as Sylvia sang again. The melody he'd written fitting in perfectly with her gorgeous voice. As he listened to the words she sang, listened to the notes, he finally felt whole again. Finally felt complete.

" _Love never dies, love never falters,_" Sylvia sang as she began to slowly step forward, the dress train trailing out behind her. " _Once it has spoken, love is yours. Love never fades, love never alters, hearts may get broken, love endures,_" She looked slowly towards Raoul, who was staring at her, sadness written across his face. He watched as she continued to sing, knowing he couldn't leave. " _Hearts may get broken, love endures…_"

Sylvia looked down at the pit orchestra, shutting her eyes for a moment. She sucked in another breath and looked up at the audience.

" _And soon as you submit, surrender flesh and bone, that love takes on a life, much bigger than your own. It uses you at whim, and drives you to despair, and forces you to feel more joy than you can bear!_" Sylvia sang, a smile beginning to pull at her lips as more emotion came into her voice. " _Love gives you pleasure and love brings you pain… And yet when love is gone, both will still remain._" Sylvia paused as the musical interlude came, and she listened to it as she looked to the wedding ring on her hand. She smiled.

" _Once it has spoken, love is yours!_" She looked over to Erik, who saw her smile and he felt his heart swell as he watched. The emotion he heard in her voice was almost overwhelming; it was the most emotion he'd heard her sing with. " _Love never dies, love never alters, hearts may get broken, love endures!_" She looked back over at Raoul, pleading him with her eyes to understand that she was truly happy. " _Hearts may get broken…_" Raoul looked down and squeezed his wife's shoulder before briskly walking from the stage. Sylvia briefly looked down before her gaze returned to her husband. She grinned for the first time in what felt like a lifetime.

" _Love never dies! Love will continue!_" She slowly raised her arms, her ring glittering brilliantly in the light. " _Love keeps on beating when you're gone!_" She held her hands to her heart, feeling herself understand every word of the song. " _Love never dies, once it is in you! Love may be fleeting, love lives on! Love may be fleeting, love lives on!_"

As she finished the song, she kept grinning as she dropped into a deep curtsy as the audience erupted in applause. The curtain dropped and she quickly stood, rushing back towards her dressing room as she removed her gloves. Once she walked in, she shut the door, and turned around, Erik already standing there.

" _Ah, Sylvia, my Sylvia, what a triumph you gave me tonight! My Sylvia!_" He sang joyously, quickly walking over to her, winding his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest. " _That dark silent year finally put right! Ah, Sylvia!_"

" _The song was beautiful, it sounded beautiful, every note, every word,_" She sang as she turned to face him, his hand coming up to stroke her face. " _And it felt beautiful, and I felt beautiful!_" Erik grasped her hand in his and the two stared at each other as if the rest of the world didn't exist.

" _Lost in the music once more, feeling it rise up and soar, alive once again!_" The two sang with passion, Erik drawing her more into the room.

Both then pulled each other in for a passionate kiss. Erik's hands cradled her head, his fingers entwining in her soft hair, allowing the world to completely disappear. Sylvia wound her arms tightly around him, drawing him closer as they kissed deeply. The time came when the need for air beat out passion, but as they drew away, Erik pressed a kiss to her hand and then her forehead. She smiled and rested her head against his chest, the two finally just holding each other.

They jumped as a knock sounded on the door. It slowly opened and Christine and Gustave rushed in, both grinning. Erik released Sylvia, who grinned and ran forward, hugging her sister tightly.

" Sylvia, you were amazing! Absolutely breathtaking!" Christine told her sister, grinning at her. " You sounded beautiful!"

" Thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!" Sylvia replied, unable to wipe the grin off her own face. Gustave ran forward and hugged his aunt, happy as he felt her arms wrap around him as well.

" Aunt Sylvia, it was perfect! You were perfect!" He complimented, grinning up at her.

" Thank you, Gustave, I'm glad you enjoyed it as well! It felt amazing to sing again," She said as she smoothed out his hair. As he pulled away, Sylvia remembered Raoul's absence, but didn't bother to question it yet. She sighed quietly as she shook her head. " I'm sorry, I forgot something backstage, but I'll return in a moment." Sylvia walked to the door, opening it and shutting as she left.

Christine turned to Erik and smiled at him.

" The song was gorgeous, as usual," She told him. He smiled kindly back, nodding to her.

" Thank you. It took me a very long time to write it; I needed Sylvia's voice to complete it."

" You wrote it yourself?" Gustave asked, looking up at him. Erik smiled down at him, kneeling down to his nephew's height.

" Indeed I did. I've been writing it as long as I could remember."

They fell into pleasant conversation for a while, none noticing that Sylvia hadn't returned yet. But that completely changed as a panicked Meg and Madame Giry rushed into the dressing room, the door banging against the wall loudly. They all looked over confused as the blond woman wrapped an arm around her stomach, attempting to catch her breath.

" Meg, what's wrong?" Asked Christine with worry. Meg frantically shook her head.

" It's Raoul! Mother and I saw him dragging Sylvia from the theatre and off the grounds! She was trying to pull away but he wouldn't let her!" Meg managed to explain as she gasped for breath. Erik stood quickly, feeling fury beginning to burn inside him. Christine shook her head, not believing what she was hearing.

" We heard him yell something about her leaving with him," Madame Giry remembered, placing a hand on Meg's shoulder.

" _That idiot Raoul! Why I'll __kill__ that drunken fool! That he dare take my wife!_ _My__ wife and not his!_" Erik spat as he stormed out the door, preparing for anything as he headed towards he knew where Raoul would take Sylvia; the docks. He wanted her to leave with him. He wanted to steal Sylvia away from him! Erik would simply not let that happen!

As the panicked group consisting of Erik, Christine, Gustave, Meg and Madame Giry pushed their way through the confusing crowd of Phantasma, Erik prayed that they would reach the docks on time.

_**Afterword: OH, Raoul, you just ruin everything don't you!?**_

_*** In the background * Raoul: I have a right to take her back!  
Me: Ah, shut it! **_

_**(Sorry, I felt like I needed to write that in XD I'm weird, sorry XD)**_

_** Oh, you all must hate me, I left it on a cliffhanger XD Hope you all don't gang up on me and force me to say what's gonna happen… I won't give in easily!**_

_** REVIEW RESPONSESSSSS! =D**_

**grapejuice101:**_ I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday present! =D I hope this chapter was satisfactory as well! =D Thanks for helping me out with the plot again and thanks once more for the review!_

**halloween princess:**_ Ahahah! If you hated the last cliffhanger, you must REALLY hate this one… XD I hope you liked the chapter (disregarding my evilness of the cliffhanger)! Thanks again for the review!_

**AmberRedRose:**_ Hm… maybe he does have feelings for her! And I love how close Sylvia and Gustave are as well, especially considering that they've only known each other for a few days! Hope you liked the chapter! Thanks again!_

**skittlesgirl99:**_ She sang! =D But Raoul didn't seem to understand… And now he's kidnapping her… Doesn't seem to 'kind brother' to me… And as for the end… I'm still planning it out, so we'll see what happens… Thanks again for the review!_

**funnygirl00: **_I'm glad you liked it! And she sang! =D But the mess isn't straightened out, unfortunately, it's just gotten worse all because of our favorite Vicomte… I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

**Gamerlady123:**_ Thank you for the vote on the poll, by the way! =D And both of these men really know how to confuse her, huh? Hope you liked the chapter! Thanks again!_

**PhantomFan01:**_ She does love Erik too much to leave! But now she's being kidnapped by Raoul… He can't seem to get the fact that she's really in love… maybe he's in denial. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again!_

_**And thank you to those who have also read this or added it to their favorites or story alerts! It means a lot to me!**_

_** SOOOOO, this is the FIRST OFFICIAL announcement of the result of my poll: the top winner was… * drum roll… * BATMAN (BRUCE/OC)! But, I also got a lot of people wanting me to do the Indiana Jones one, so I think I'm probably gonna do both… which means posting tons of chapters to tons of stories all at once… give me strength…**_

_** ANYWAY, please review! Let me know how the chapter was and how evil I am for putting in that cliff hanger! XD Thanks again!**_

_**~Mary**_


	11. Chapter Ten

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Love Never Dies or Phantom of the Opera, the music, plot points or characters, I only own my OC Sylvia._

Chapter Ten

Sylvia yanked at Raoul's strong hand, which gripped too tightly at her wrist. Sea air blew coolly in the air, a sharp bite to it, the small of the ocean barely smelt through Sylvia's fear. Raoul didn't relent as he continued to pull her towards the ship, expecting her to finally realize that he was right and that she would go willingly. Sylvia had no intention of leaving, no intention at all.

" Raoul, let me go! I'm not going to leave with you!" Sylvia yelled twisting in his grip.

" You're leaving with me and that is final! I refuse to leave you this time!" Raoul responded, halting his strides and pulling her closer to him. His eyes were full of sorrow and pain, and when he spoke his voice was desperate. " I can't let him keep controlling you!" Sylvia's jaw suddenly clenched as she felt anger spark in her chest. It might have been the first time she felt angry towards Raoul since she was a child, but at that time the anger would have been for something not so serious. But now he was trying to take her away from the man she loved.

" Raoul, he _isn't_ controlling me! He never has and never will! How can you _not_ understand that!" Sylvia shouted, face contorted in fury. " I love him with all my heart and I will never leave him. If you try and take me away I will only find a way to come back." Her blue eyes glistened with tears. " I won't have him never see his child, I won't leave him broken hearted."

Raoul felt his heart begin to break again; so she truly was with child. Raoul shook his head and raised a hand to place gently on her cheek.

" He's been lying to you, Sylvia, just like he had lied to Christine! He does not love you!"

" _How dare you say that!_" She spat, looking about ready to slap him across the face. " You're too deeply biased to realize the truth. You're blinded by your own lies, ones that you created to make yourself happy, but why can't you push those aside and see the truth… the truth… _please_, Raoul…" She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she spoke.

Sylvia's wrist hurt from where Raoul's fingers continued to press into her skin. She felt exhausted from being kidnapped, she felt hurt that Raoul couldn't accept the truth and she just wanted this to all be a nightmare she could wake up from, but she knew that couldn't be reality. Raoul snagged an arm around her waist and kept his grip on her wrist and continued to pull her down the boardwalk.

" Raoul!" The two heard Christine's voice call out. Both spun to see Erik, Gustave, Meg, Madame Giry and Christine running towards them. Raoul tightened his grip on Sylvia desperately.

" What do you think you are doing with my wife?!" Called out Erik, fury evident in his voice. Raoul glared.

" Christine, Gustave, come here, we're returning home and Sylvia will be coming with us," Raoul stated, his breath heavy and labored. Christine gave him a confused look, and Gustave clung to his mother's hand. When the two made no move to follow him, he groaned angrily.

" How dare you! _How dare you!_" He shouted to Erik. " You're turning my entire family against me! I will not let this happen again! You've even turned my own son against me!"

" I have done nothing of the sort!" Erik yelled, extending a hand towards him. " Release Sylvia, please." His voice had turned soft and his eyes were pleading.

" Why should I let her go when she'll just return to your clutches and you'll continue to lie about loving her!" Raoul spat holding Sylvia closer. She was staring across the docks at her husband, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Erik caught sight of her face and felt his heart break. She looked so upset and almost looked like she was in pain.

" I have never lied about loving her! Never! She is my wife and I've done nothing but love her and would never dare lie to her," Erik tried to convince him, his voice shaking, hand beginning to tremble as he still hung extended towards the two.

" Raoul, he's telling the truth!" Meg called out.

" No! He has never told the truth! He is a murderous monster! He's taken away or destroyed anything close and precious to me. I'm setting what happened ten years ago right. I'm helping Sylvia. I won't let him hurt her," Raoul said shakily, his demeanor cracking. Madame Giry pushed forward.

" Sylvia must have told you he isn't lying. I've known this man his entire life and I know he would never do anything as beastly as hurt the woman he loves," Madame Giry told him sternly.

" Please, let her go, I'd never hurt her! Can you not see how by restraining her you are betraying her trust in you?" Erik asked.

That seemed to completely break Raoul. Betraying her trust? This man truly was mad! Raoul would never let Sylvia out of his sight again, but it was quite obvious that Erik wasn't going to give up without a fight. So, if Raoul wasn't allowed to have her back, maybe no one could have her.

" I'll kill her!" Raoul announced, his arm going from her wrist to wrapping around her neck. Sylvia's eyes widened as she grabbed onto his arm. The pressure wasn't tight, but at any moment it would worsen and cut off her air supply.

" _NO!_" Erik shouted, running forward a few steps, stopping when Raoul's arm tightened in the slightest.

" Raoul, stop this! Why would you kill her!?" Christine called out, hiding Gustave's eyes, who then clung to his mother's waist. Raoul let out a humorless and cruel laugh, glaring at the group of people in front of him.

" If I leave her with this monster, she'll die anyway. I can guarantee you she would! She doesn't deserve that," Raoul stated lowly.

" So you'd rather kill me yourself? Do you think that you could stand living the rest of your life knowing you killed your childhood friend and sister-in-law? And your future niece or nephew?" Sylvia asked shakily, once more pointing out her pregnancy, hoping to penetrate the madness that clouded Raoul's mind.

" If it's what's best for you, my dear, then I think I might just be able to."

Sylvia looked up to him and shook her head as much as she could.

" This isn't you! I know it isn't! You need to forget your bias, please! You need to remember you're that boy who had picnics with Christine and I in the attic at the house by the sea! The handsome boy in the opera box! Our supporter! Please, you have to remember!" Sylvia pleaded, beginning to cry again.

" Raoul… _please_…" Erik muttered softly, his voice breaking, a tear finally escaping the corner of his eye. When Raoul made no move to release Sylvia, Gustave finally looked up and released his mother's waist. He stepped forward till he stood beside Erik, just in front of Raoul.

" Father, you must believe what they've been telling you," Gustave said with almost a tone of finality. Raoul stared at his son in shock.

" Gustave, everything they've been saying are lies!"

" No, Father, they aren't. At first I thought that they were lies as well, but Aunt Sylvia explained to me that not everything that has to do with love is skin deep, and Mother seems to finally realize that as well. They love each other just as much as you love Mother and Mother loves you. Please, Father, let Aunt Sylvia go," Gustave pleaded. Raoul stared at his young son in shock. The fact that what he had said had sounded so wise for a boy the age of only ten could only mean one thing; that he strongly believed in what he was saying.

Raoul looked at Sylvia, who had her eyes squeezed shut and tears were streaming from her eyes, creating rivers down her flushed cheeks. He could feel her body shaking under his grasp and he could now realize how utterly terrified she was. He looked up to see Erik, also crying now, his eyes glassy and his face pale. His shoulders were slumped and he finally seemed to completely weaken and fall to his knees, hands shaking. He was staring at Raoul with a pleading look. He was horrified of loosing Sylvia. Raoul could see Erik's heart breaking.

_My God… what… what am I doing…_ Raoul thought to himself as he realized how blind he truly had been. His arms immediately released Sylvia and one hand went to his mouth and the other slid into his hair as he thought about what he had seriously been considering doing. Sylvia rushed forward and into the eager arms of Erik, who stood the moment she had been let go. She flung her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder, arms tightening around him like a vice. He held her close, one hand resting on the back of her head, his own tears soaking her hair.

" Are you alright, are you hurt?" Erik asked in a panic. All she could do was nod in confirmation. He stroked her hair and gently rubbed her back. He looked down at Gustave and whispered, " Thank you…" Gustave smiled up at him.

Raoul, for the first time in a while, was close to sobbing. He had been actually planning on killing Sylvia… he had momentarily turned all his anger towards Erik to his darling little Sylvia… His blond hair was sticking every which-way in a display of how much he'd unraveled in the last few hours. He shook his head as both hands covered his mouth, back turned on Sylvia and Erik and the rest of his family. He eventually turned and stared at Sylvia and Erik, both embracing each other lovingly. Raoul walked towards them and the two stared at the blond man, who then fell to his knees sadly in front of them. He stared at the wood beneath his knees and then back up to the two in front of him, the woman he'd known all his life and the man in the half mask who'd been plaguing him for years.

" Sylvia… please, if you can, forgive me," Raoul begged with tears rolling down his face. " I have to apologize for all the things I've done that must have hurt you… please… can you forgive me?"

_**Afterword:**__** Cliffhanger once more! Sorry it was really short, this was all I could get out for this chapter, because I'm trying to update all my stories before I start school on Tuesday. I know that maybe Raoul's realization of how wrong he was is out of character, but you know, he's only apologizing to Sylvia, not to Erik, so there'll still be conflict between the two men… obviously, so do excuse Raoul's out of characterness.**_

_** REVIEW REPLIES!**_

**funnygirl00:**_ I hope the chapter appeased you! =D And as for Batman, I'm both a Bale and West fan; Bale was the first Batman in a movie that I actually sat down to watch and sort of made me go back and watch West and I love them both! Heath Ledger was my first Joker and I love him! And Cillian Murphy was my first Scarecrow, and now he's sort of my new celebrity obsession XD Anyway, thanks for the review, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks again!_

**grapejuice101:**_ I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading a bit of it before hand too! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again so much! _

**Gamerlady123:**_ No one's dead! =D YAY! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and didn't mind Raoul's out of character moment. Thanks again!_

**AmberRedRose:**_ I updated! =D I hope it wasn't too weird or anything and I hope you liked it! Thanks again!_

**Phantom's Ange:**_ I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm really glad you've been enjoying it! Thanks again!_

**PhantomFan01:**_ No death! =D I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks again!_

**halloween princess:**_ And this is another cliffhanger as well XD Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

**blackribbonredroses:**_ Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And yes, Raoul had to kidnap her XD I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again!_

**MonstarzGirl:**_ Ahahah! Raoul is a bit of a creep, isn't he? XD No death! But there are a few more chapters to be written. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

**GreekMythFan7:**_ I'm glad you liked the lyric tweaking! And I'm glad you've been enjoying the chapter! Thanks again!_

**skittlesgirl99:**_ I would never kill Sylvia! I'd never put poor Erik through that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm glad you've been enjoying it! =D Thanks again!_

**lydiathetigeropean:**_ I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one! Thanks again!_

_**And thanks to all who have added this to story alert/favorites. It means a lot!**_

_** Till the next time! It may be a few days though because of school starting DX But, I'm curious of what you think Sylvia's response to Raoul's apology is. Reviews would be loved so I know how I'm doing! Thanks again!**_

_**~Mary**_


	12. Chapter Eleven

_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Never Dies or Phantom of the Opera, the music, plot points or characters, I only own my OC Sylvia. And, in this chapter, I also do not own the song My Heart Will Go On, that belongs to its respected owners._

**Foreword: I will be using a song completely unrelated from Phantom of the Opera in this chapter- it'll be My Heart Will Go On, so just a heads up. Not sure if it fits in or not… But I love that song! It fit in best than anything else I could find. Thank you to grapejuice101 for suggesting it! Enjoy!**

SHOUT OUT!: OKAY, I have a very late birthday shout out for **Gamerlady123**, whose birthday was on the 11th! Sorry about the late-ness of this, but school had me pinned down at the shoulders with all my homework XD So… _**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Thank you so much for being an amazing reviewer and over-all pretty amazing person! =D Enjoy your late birthday gift, this chapter! =D**_

Chapter Eleven

**" Sylvia… please, if you can, forgive me," Raoul begged with tears rolling down his face. " I have to apologize for all the things I've done that must have hurt you… please… can you forgive me?"**

Sylvia stared down at him, looking him over, thoughts running through her mind. Should she forgive him? The man did just threaten to kill her moments ago and had been hell-bent on dragging her to France against her will. But, Raoul had been her life long friend and always cared for her, wanting to keep her safe.

She felt Erik's protective arms tighten slightly around her and caught his hateful glance towards the man kneeling before them. If it had been up to Erik, the fop would have been dead years ago. If it were up to him, Raoul wouldn't get a second chance, he would just… 'mysteriously' disappear and never be seen again. But… unfortunately… it wasn't his choice.

Sylvia gently pulled away from Erik and turned to fully face Raoul.

" Raoul…" She began quietly. " You must understand what you have just done will forever be remembered and not forgivable by some. But, you have known me for my entire life, and I understand now you only thought you were doing what was best for me… It seems many people want what is best for me. So, Raoul, I have made the decision to forgive you," Sylvia told him.

Raoul shakily stood and she pulled him in for a hug. He shut his eyes tightly as he returned the hug loosely, letting out a sigh of relief. When he pulled away, he met Erik's gaze. He held his chin high and stepped over to him.

" I am sorry I endangered Sylvia. I promise it will never happen again," Raoul said with a fair amount of strain in his voice. Erik nodded stiffly.

" As it appears that Sylvia trusts you enough to forgive you, I shall have to accept that. Do not expect an apology from me, nor expect I accept yours. Just know that if you ever hurt her again I will not hesitate to kill you. But, for now, I'll agree not to do that," Erik told him, holding one hand behind his back and the other out to Raoul. He took Erik's hand and the two stiffly shook an agreement to try and not to kill the other.

Sylvia had been pulled into a hug by Christine, who was quietly apologizing for Raoul's actions. Next came the embraces of Madame Giry and Meg and then lastly Gustave.

" Thank you, Gustave," Sylvia told him as she knelt down to his level, rubbing his back.

" Anything for you, Aunt Sylvia," He replied with a smile, happily burying his face in her neck.

" What are you going to do now?" Meg quietly asked Christine, who let out a quiet sigh.

" We'll have to return to Paris, it seems to be the best thing to do right now," Christine replied. Erik turned to face her, hands clasped behind his back.

" I do not think you'd have to. I keep my promises, and I do believe the contract I gave you said that I promised a possible performance with Sylvia. If you stay, I can make sure that will happen," He told her. Sylvia grinned and looked up at Christine.

" Please, say you'll stay and do it. We haven't sung together in years," Sylvia pleaded standing up. Christine seemed to think something over, but her thought process stopped when Raoul's hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

" Stay. You should sing with Sylvia, just like you always used to," Raoul told her with a kind a smile. Christine smiled and nodded in confirmation.

" I'd love to stay and sing," She agreed, earning another hug from Sylvia.

OOOO

Just close to a week later, after the majority of the tension had smoothed out, Christine and Sylvia were about to perform their song. The two were backstage in Sylvia's dressing room, sorting out their dresses. Sylvia's dress was black that had gold designs resembling feathers flowing down from the top of the bodice. Her bare shoulders were covered by a black lace shawl, her hair braided and twisted up, pinned into place. Lace gloves covered her hands and a black ribbon choker encircled her neck, a silver rose tangling from it. She put her black pendant earrings in her ears, and smoothed out her skirt.

" Miss Daaé, Madame de Chagny, are you both ready?" Asked the stage manager through the door.

" Yes, thank you, we'll be there in a moment," Replied Christine, who fixed the skirt to her grey-blue silk dress. Christine smiled and held out a hand to take Sylvia's. Sylvia smiled back and took her sister's hand and the two exited the dressing room.

" This'll be exciting; we've never done an actually performance _together_," Sylvia told her older sister, grinning.

" Exactly why it's so perfect!" Christine agreed, the two stepping onto the stage. Both stood just off center stage, behind the closed curtains; Sylvia more to stage right, Christine more to stage left. The two heard the music begin to play, a beautiful interlude with an Irish tune and perfect grace-notes. The curtain drew back and the lights slowly lit, revealing the two sisters.

As usual, Erik stood on stage right, watching Sylvia with all the love in the world in his eyes, and just like that fateful night a week prior, Raoul and Gustave stood stage left, watching from the wings. Raoul still felt that painful guilt run through his veins when he saw Sylvia, but he managed to push past it and accept that she'd forgiven him.

With a deep breath, Sylvia took Christine's hand again and began to sing.

" _Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, that is how I know you go on,_" She sang, voice quiet and thoughtful.

" _Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on,_" Christine then sang, squeezing Sylvia's hand. Sylvia smiled and continued.

" _Near, far, where ever you are, I believe that the heart does go on._"

" _Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on._"

" _Love can touch just one time and last for a life time, and never let go till we're gone_," Sylvia sang, looking over to the wings where she knew Erik stood and smiled. " _Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to, in my life we'll always go on._"

"_Near, far, where ever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on_," Christine sang, smiling off into the wings at Raoul.

They paused at another interlude, before turning back to fully face the audience, singing in unison.

" _You're here, there's nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way, you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on!_" The sang, finishing the song, both listening to the applause. They hugged each other before bowing to the audience and leaving the stage.

As both received hugs from Erik, Raoul and Gustave, Christine grinned at Sylvia.

" I think we might just have to stay a bit longer; I'm enjoying being here with family," She told them, earning a bone-crushing hug from her little sister.

OOOOOO

_**A Few Months Later…**_

Months passed slowly but calmly. Erik still ran Phantasma, Sylvia sang in performances on occasion, as did Christine, who had convinced Raoul for them to stay in America for just a bit longer… and a bit longer after that as well. But as Sylvia's pregnancy slowly progressed, she found it more relaxing just to stay home and read or sing absently and talk with Christine, Raoul or Gustave if they had decided to stop by. Erik's excitement about becoming a father had escalated greatly, though he still had his doubts. And once again, Sylvia always tried to put said doubts to rest as soon as she could.

But there was one night that came along and changed his and Sylvia's life forever; the night the twins were born. Yes, they had twins; one girl, and one boy. The girl's name had been decided to be Juliet, and the boy was named David. Erik sat by Sylvia's side on their bed, holding his daughter in his arms. Juliet was fast asleep, swaddled in a soft blanket. Erik had a loving grin plastered across his face as he gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. Sylvia was gently holding David, whose light blue eyes were sleepily looking up at her. Much to Erik's pure delight, neither of them held any imperfections.

" She looks almost exactly like you," Erik commented, still gazing down at Juliet. Sylvia smiled at him, blowing a strand of stray hair from her face.

" No, she clearly has your bone structure. David, on the other hand, has mine," Sylvia said quietly, moving closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. " And I was right."

" About what, exactly?"

" The fact that they wouldn't cry when they looked at you without your mask," She pointed out, grinning up at him, his mask absent. He grinned back down at her.

" I've learned that what you say is usually mostly true," He admitted, grinning as Juliet blinked her darker blue eyes and gazed up at him. Sylvia watched as Erik couldn't stop grinning at their daughter, loving him all the more. She closed her eyes for a moment and let out a contented sigh.

Erik looked down to his wife and kissed her hair for a long moment, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips, grinning.

" I love you, Sylvia," He whispered. She grinned back.

" And I love you just as much, Erik," She replied equally as quiet as the twins slowly fell back to sleep.

The four sat on the bed, in completely comfortable silence. Erik and Sylvia watched as their children slept in their arms, loving their brand new family. And as the hours of the night slowly ticked away, it didn't matter what hell they'd gone through prior to that moment. It didn't matter what hell could be forced upon them in the future. All that mattered was the love they shared and would never give up. Their story wasn't ending, nor was a brand new one beginning. The next chapter had just been opened, a chapter that would constantly recount the past and wonder about the future, and bring about the memories of all those red roses.

_**Afterword:**_ _**First off, sorry for the delay! School is hell and also I found it hard to write this chapter… probably because I know that the next chapter is the Epilogue. The final one =( But I hope you liked it! Sorry if it seemed rushed, but I just had to write what I could and I think that it's at least a passable chapter!**_

_**REVIEW REPLIES! =D**_

**skittlesgirl99:**_ I'd never kill Sylvia, I think I'd kick myself repeatedly if I ever did that XD Also, I'm sad that it's ending really soon… =( But I'm thinking maybe I'll do random one-shots every once and a while about their life and stuff. Thanks again for the review!_

**grapejuice101:**_ I'm really glad you've been liking it! =D I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again!_

**AmberRedRose:**_ Yeah, I think we saw Raoul's slip of sanity XD But at least he feels guilty… XD Hope you liked the chapter! Thanks again!_

**GreekMythFan7:**_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it didn't seem too weird XD Thanks again!_

**halloween princess:**_ Yep, she forgave him! =D They're practically siblings, she couldn't not forgive him. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

**funnygirl00:**_ I'll have to look that up! And Sylvia forgave Raoul, it's kind of in her nature to forgive XD I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

**lydiathetigeropean:**_ Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks again so much for the review!_

**blackribbonredroses:**_ I would have probably cried too if I had killed anyone off XD But I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks again for the review!_

**PhantomFan01:**_ Gustave is so adorable! =D Love him to death! Glad you liked it!_

**Gamerlady123:**_ Okay, so it's completely and totally late, like…. Probably over a week late but, _**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! =D **_This chapter is my belated, very belated, birthday gift for you! =D I was actually striving to have it up on your birthday, but that obviously didn't happen and I'm sorry DX But I hope you enjoyed your late birthday gift! Thanks for the review!_

**MonstarzGirl:**_ Yay she's okay! Raoul's forgiven, though he seems to be dwelling on things… hm.. well, he'll hopefully get over it all! =D Thanks again so much for the review!_

_**And thank you to those who have added this to story alerts and favorites, it means so much to me!**_

_** Guys, may I say one thing? YOU ARE ALL AMAZING. You have made this my MOST POPULAR AND MOST REVIEWED STORY OF MINE! =D At this moment in time there's like 87 reviews for this story! Almost one hundred, and for me, that's pretty freaking amazing! THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! =D **_

_** More exciting news! As I mentioned to someone else up in the review responses above, I was thinking I might just have another little story filled with one shots of their lives when I get ideas for them, cause I'd miss writing all of these guys! The epilogue will both connect with the prologue of Ribbons of Black, Roses of Red and the end of the movie scene for Phantom of the Opera. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! As always, review to let me know how you liked it! Thanks again! **_

_**~Mary**_


	13. Epilogue

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Love Never Dies (including music, lines, etc.) or any of the characters. I only own my OC's, Sylvia, David and Juliet._

**IMPORTANT Foreword: So this epilogue jumps WAAAAAAY back to the **_**film**_** Phantom of the Opera- the graveyard scene at the very end. I know it says that those parts take place around 1919, but if Love Never Dies happened around 1905, then I think it's a bit too soon after that… so… no defined point in time XD Also, memories will appear in bold and **_**italics. **_**Anyways, enjoy the final chapter!**

Epilogue

_**Paris**_

The wheels of Raoul's wheelchair clicked against the cracked and ragged stone of the graveyard path. Dead leaves crunched and scattered as he neared his destination. His old, worn face looked up to spot the Daaé mausoleum, weathered by the wind and rain and snow. His shaky gloved hands held the monkey music box tightly in his lap as his attendants wheeled him over to a single headstone. When they stopped, he began to stand, both his nurse and driver moving to help him stand. He gave a slight wave of the hand, dismissing them.

Raoul stood in front of a large marble headstone that had ornately carved flowers decorating the top, the beauty of the stone flowers matching the name that was carved into the stone. _Christine, Countess de Chagny, Beloved Wife and Mother._ Her picture sat in a small frame inlaid in the headstone, her face smiling out at him. He slowly walked over, setting the music box down at the base of the headstone, internally hearing its melody. He looked up at the picture of his wife, and smiled sadly at her beautiful face.

It had been two years since her passing. It had been longer since he'd seen his niece or nephew or even lovely Sylvia. She and Erik had made the decision to continue living in America, both seeing the brightest future there. The last they'd been in contact, it had been shortly before Christine's passing, and he knew that Sylvia and Erik were both alive and well. Raoul remembered having to write that horrible letter to them, mentioning Christine's death. He never received a response to it. He didn't see Sylvia, Erik, David or Juliet at the funeral. He would never be sure if the letter had never reached them, or if they were unable to make it to Paris.

A saddened sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the grave, tears forming in his eyes. He missed Christine so much. He sent a glance around the graveyard, more memories coming to mind. He remembered the ringing of swords, the shouts of pain and anger…

_**Raoul overpowered his sword hand, driving Erik's sword to the ground, stepping on it so Erik's grip fell from the hilt and he fell to the ground, grabbing for it. Raoul kicked it away and will a yell, raised his own sword to stab Erik…**_

He looked to the ground in front of the Daaé tomb, seeing a flash of Sylvia, so young and innocent, tears running down her face…

_**" No, Raoul, don't! Please!" Sylvia screamed, falling to her knees, tears falling from her eyes. Raoul had the sword tip at Erik's throat, the man glaring up at him. Raoul looked at Erik, then to Sylvia, who was still begging him to stop, and to Christine who was watching her sister in confusion…**_

Oh that day… that day… A turning point in all their lives, whether he'd thought if for the better or for the worse, which he had definitely thought it had been for the worse. He once again thought back to how mindless he must have been to not have realized how those tears that had been streaming down Sylvia's rose-pink cheeks in thick rivers had been tears of fear and love for Erik. How he wished to go back to that time, where they were all of them were young, where his beloved Christine still lived and smiled and where he could see Gustave playing with David and Juliet again. But that would only happen in his memories…

Raoul turned with a saddened sigh, but something caught his eye… something far too familiar… A blood-red rose sat at the bottom of the headstone, a midnight black ribbon tied to the thorn-ridden stem… but something else caught his eye. A sparkling ring was tied to it as well, that ring he'd bought for Christine, the one Sylvia wore for so many years, it now was tied to that rose, laying mournfully at the grave. The flower was far too fresh to have been sitting there for more than a day… No… they… they couldn't be.

Raoul's tired eyes turned alert and sharp to the stained graves and tombs where he could almost see himself and Erik so foolishly darting about, swords drawn, ready to fight to the death for the Daaé sisters. He hoped to catch a glimpse of them. Of Erik with his arm around Sylvia's shoulders, standing in the distance with tears in their eyes, watching on. Even a glimpse of a disappearing cape or coat, anything to confirm that they were still here… However, nothing but dead leaves and cold, lifeless statues greeted his blue eyes.

Sniffing, he nodded a few times, looking back down to the rose. It sat on the freezing stone, petals ruffled by the wind, sparkling ring glinting slightly in the dull light. He turned and slowly walked back to his wheelchair, settling himself back down into it. He gently wiped tears off his wrinkled cheeks gazing a few more moments at his wife's grave before he was taken back to the motor vehicle, vowing to never leave the past behind…

_**Sylvia was still looking at Erik, not wanting to leave him lying in the snow, alone…**_

That day in that graveyard was forever burned in all of their memories. Roses of red, ribbons of black forever representing that time where mirrors were doors to secret passages, red-haired Diva's were women to stand up to, foolish theatre owners were to be messed with, fear was to be over come and love was to be found. And it all started with an Angel of Music. An Angel who swore he'd fallen to Hell, who swore he'd been saved by a beautiful girl named Sylvia Daaé who saw past all his faults and loved him, Erik, the Phantom of the Opera.

_**"The Phantom of the Opera is there… inside my mind…"**_

_**Afterword: Oh my God, I think I'm gonna cry… this is the last chapter! Holy crap! DX Before I reply to any reviews at all, I need to thank **__**every single one of you guys!**__** You have all been the most amazing people in the world! The vast majority of you have supported me since **__**Ribbons of Black, Roses of Red**__**! You're all amazing! Also, I like to point out that neither of these stories would have been written if it hadn't been suggested to me as a request by **__**grapejuice101**__**, so THANK YOU so much for suggesting it, I've had a blast writing it and I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

_** FINAL REVIEW REPLIES!**_

**halloween princess:**_ I know! I'm really sad it's over now… I've had so much fun writing this though! Thank so much for all the reviews you've given to the story, it's meant so much to me!_

**GreekMythFan7:**_ I'm glad you liked the chapter prior to this one and I hope that you enjoyed the epilogue! Thank you so much for enjoying the story and reviewing!_

**grapejuice101:**_ Yeah, the twins are adorable XD Again, thank you for suggesting I write these stories about… gosh, it was probably about a year ago, huh? I really hope you enjoyed this! Thank you so much for all your reviews and helping me out with tough bits and suggesting ideas and such! It means so much!_

**AmberRedRose:**_ Gah, I know I'm crying too! This story has literally been a huge piece of my fanfiction life and it'll feel SO strange not to write new chapters and such for it! I'm really glad you enjoyed it and thank you so much for all the reviews! _

**MonstarzGirl:**_ Yeah, I couldn't decide between a boy or a girl so it was sort of a 'okay, they have twins, perfect!' moment XD Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm glad you've enjoyed the story!_

**skittlesgirl99:**_ Ahahah! 'Or did they' always seems to be a good ending for every story XD But that is a good point, I was thinking of doing just a story of one-shots for the time between the end of the story to this epilogue, you know to capture their lives and such. Thank you so much or all the reviews! Means so much to me!_

**blackribbonredroses:**_ I'm glad you like the twins! I though long and hard about them throughout the entire story! I'm glad you enjoyed the story and thank you so much for all the reviews!_

**funnygirl00:**_ I'm two reviews away from 100 so I'm pretty happy about that! I'm glad you've really been enjoying the story and hope you enjoyed the epilogue however strange it might have been XD Thank you so much for all the reviews!_

**PhantomFan01:**_ Glad you've enjoyed the chapters! I know, it's all over now… =( But as I've been thinking, I might just do a story of one-shots from their lives and such, but I'm not sure. Thanks again for all the reviews and support and such!_

**xxxMadameMysteryxxx: **_I'm glad you liked the stories! And I think Erik deserves a good family! Thank you so much for the reviews and the support of reading and such! Thank you!_

**Gamerlady123:**_ Ahaha, I'm glad you don't mind the birthday wish being late! I hope you liked the epilogue! Thank you so much for all the reviews, it's meant so much to me throughout this all!_

_**And thank you to every single one of you who has read and reviewed and added this to their story alerts and favorites! It's meant the world to me!**_

_** Okay, you guys, I'm seriously crying… no joke. My Phantom stories are the two that have honestly been giving me confidence to continue writing Fanfictions, and a good majority of that confidence has come from you guys! I'm serious! Knowing that there's a group of you out there that's been reading these stories despite late updates and spazy computers and all that makes me so happy! Thank you all for being the most amazing and epic people EVER and I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you all so much for now and forever! You've made this my MOST popular Fanfiction! I'm the happiest person alive at this moment! Thank you all, I swear to God I'll try and do that story of One-shots from their life! Thank you *VIRTUAL HUGS AND RED ROSES FOR ALL OF YOU!***_

_**~You're most appreciative and happiest author, Mary 3**_


End file.
